Only One Dean, Please
by Manavie
Summary: AU.Dean Winchester was split into three personalities. So now there are three Deans.NO slash or Wincest! HurtSam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. They belong to Eric Kripke and CW nrework . Only had a little fun with them.**

**It's an AU story. Set in first season. **

**Happy Reading!**

Only One Dean…Please

Sam blinked his eyes sleepily at the ringing tone of his brother's phone. Sam rolled on to his stomach. "Dude answer the damn phone" Sam snapped burying his face on the pillow ignoring the sharp pain from his cut on the forehead. He was tired as hell and wanted nothing but to sleep.

They were hunting down a witch and the gig didn't go that well. Thanks to the neon sign 'Come and hit me' that Sam seems to carry around he was knocked out of cold for couple of minutes and Dean had to destroy the altar alone since Sam was far too dazed to help. Dean was worried about Sam's concussion but thankfully it was mild. Few painkillers and Sam was dead to the world.

The phone rang few times then Dean picked it up. Sam gave a silent thank inside his mind. He heard vaguely Dean snap "Get your ass here now". Sam wondered to whom Dean snapped. Confused Sam opened his eyes and searched for his brother. Dean wanted someone to come to there motel really badly. He sounded angry and urgent. It can't be dad, Bobby or pastor Jim since Dean usually don't snap at them. May be Caleb…but why? Curiosity made Sam up into a sitting position.

" What's going on?" Sam asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Dean was sitting on the other bed with the laptop on his lap. He looked and smirked at Sam. " Finally up sleeping beauty". Sam rolled his eyes and got onto his feet. He was sure that he heard water running in the bathroom. Sam ignored it thinking that he was still too sleepy. "What are you doing" Sam asked stretching his hands and legs.

" Trying to hook you up with a hot chick" Dean mumbled his eyes glued to the laptop. "Huh?" Sam asked raising his eye brows" Dean gave him a halfhearted look. " I'm researching princess" Sam blinked few times. That must be a really bad hit on the head yesterday. "And that is ?" Sam asked curious. " How to reverse a curse or something similar" Dean said not taking his eyes out of the screen.

"Ok…who was calling you?"

" Number 3"

"Huh?" Sam asked surprised trying to recall whether Dean was hit on the head too.

" You found any thing? " A voice unbelievably similar to Dean asked inside the bathroom. Sam swirled around to bathroom in surprise. When the door was opened Sam froze in shock. There was another Dean wearing a towel around his waist running a hand through his short hair walking into their room.

Sam was so shocked for a moment he couldn't believe his eyes. Sam rubbed his eyes and stared really hard at the second Dean hoping this is just a trick in his sleepy concussed head. Dean wearing the towel went to his duffel and grabbed some fresh clothes. Sam immediately looked at the bed. Well Dean was still sitting there searching something in the lap top. Few feet away there's a Dean clad in jeans with a t shirt in his hand . Sam was confused, shocked and more than anything scared to the hell. There are two identical Dean Winchesters in the room and both are doing entirely different things. Sam held his breath, his eyes frantically moving back and forth looking at the two Deans.

Once the Dean from the bathroom fully dressed up, he looked at Sam who was standing there eyes widened and mouth slightly open. He was gasping. Dean gave him a small smirk.

"Sammy you ok?" Sam looked back at the bed. Dean working on the laptop was looking at him too.

"Dean? " Sam whispered weakly still shocked. Dean on the bed frowned slightly and slapped his forehead. " Ah…crap I forgot to tell him"

The other Dean glared at his other self. " You forgot !"

"Dude I was researching." He gestured the laptop.

" Great…look at him man he's shocked to the death"

"Not my fault" Dean working on the laptop, placed it on the bed and swung his legs out of the bead.

" Whatever… where's number 3"

" Sent him to get coffee"

" You what?"

While the Deans were at each others throat Sam managed to get his shotgun. Ok this is some kind of a sick joke. Either they are shape shifters…but then there would be only one and why the hell it hasn't attacked him. The two Dean seem to be ok with each other presence. They are not trying t kill each other but on a usual banter like he and Dean do. Sam was bewildered wondering whether he's still asleep or is it because of the concussion or is this real.

" Who the hell are you?" Sam asked his voice slightly cracking. The two Deans looked at him and his shotgun aimed at them.

" Whoa Sam…put the gun down" Dean who did research said to Sam.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Dean ?" Sam bellowed in anger and fear that the real Dean would be in trouble.

Both Deans grimaced identically making Sam shiver.

" Look Sammy…" Dean who came out of the bathroom started but he was cut off by Sam.

" Don't call me that. Tell me where is my brother"

" Dude you are pointing the freaking gun at him" researching Dean snapped and the other Dean smacked him on the head.

" I know this is weird but Sam _we _are Dean"

" What the fuck are you talking?" Sam spat angrily. His Dean could be in real trouble and may be bleeding to the death, captured by some shapeshifters and these two imposters are playing games with him.

" If you don't tell me I'm gonna shoot both of you…so tell me where real Dean is"

Sam didn't get to hear where was real Dean is as the motel door opened and a cheerful voice saying " Hey guys" greeted them. Sam swirled around forgetting the other two completely and much to Sam's shock it was another Dean wearing the leather jacket and his usual shit eating grin. Sam froze to the second time in past 15 minutes. He was far too numb and shocked to block Dean's punch as one of the Deans knocked him out of cold.

……………………………………………………………………………

Something cold was resting on his forehead. He heard a voice buzzing around. Sam wanted to stop the buzz but it wouldn't. He let out a small groan and turned his throbbing head away from the voice. The buzz stopped for some minutes but it started again. Little by little the buzz turned into a voice and Sam recognized it. _'Dean'_ Sam clamed himself down. It's Dean and that means he is safe. Sam felt someone was next to him. Knowing it was Dean and nothing to be scared Sam turned his face to Dean's direction. Dean's fingers were gently running through Sam's hair. Sam leaned into the touch of safety. There was silent again and Dean's voice was back. It sounded like Dean was talking with some one.

" You shouldn't have hit him" Dean's voice dimly filled in Sam's ears.

" He was pointing the damn gun at us man. Didn't had a choice"

'_was that Dean's voice. Is Dean talking to himself? Well that's new.' _

" Yeah but he already had a concussion."

" I know but he'll be alright. He must be just sleeping"

' _sleeping… sounds good'_

" What hell really happened? "

'_Ok Dean is really talking to himself. That's not good…is this real or was I hit that badly yesterday ?'_

" This dumb ass forgot to tell him. Sam got excited and tried to shoot us to find real Dean"

'_Real Dean…Oh God…'_

Sam's eyes snapped open as the earlier events came to his mind. He was asking those two imposters where his real brother is. Dean was sitting on the bed next to him softly stroking his hair with his ever so familiar worried and concerned look. Sam blinked few times staring at him.

" Hey little brother" Dean took his hand away giving Sam the opportunity to look around. Sam's breathing hitched when he saw two more identical worried and concerned looks. He looked back at the third one too. Someone got to be kidding him since there are three Dean's looking at him with the exact face expression and worried eyes. Sam screwed shut his eyes hoping and praying that it was only after effect of some bad concussion he had. But when he opened his eyes still there were three Deans.

Sam tried to get up. He felt a bit dizzy and the head was aching. He frantically searched for any sort of weapon to hit them. But there was none.

" Hey…Sammy calm down" The Dean next to him pinned him but Sam kicked and thrashed. With the help of other Deans, Sam was pinned to the bed successfully. Sam looked at them eyes filled with horror . The three Deans sighed at the same time freaking Sam out.

" Sam listened to me….I know you are confused and scared but you gotta trust us. We are Dean. We don't know how this happened. But I swear you on mom's grave we are really Dean. If you stop struggling and attacking us we can explain you how much we understood about the situation. We are not gonna hurt you ok? So Sam what do you say?" Far too shocked to talk Sam simply nodded weakly to say that he agrees. The three Deans let go of him and Sam slowly got up and sat down on the bed resting on the headboard and trying to scoot as far away possible from his three big brothers. They sighed again together and sat down on the other bed. One of the Deans, the one who was at the bathroom began to explain the situation.

………………………………………………………………………….

" So you mean you three really are Dean?" Sam asked still confused. He was hugging himself unconsciously during the whole explanation. Sam was glad that they were wearing different clothes or it would be hard to recognize them apart.

" Pretty much."

" You three together make Dean"

" Well yeah kinda. It looks like we are split into three. I only feel interested in hunting and to kick someone's ass. It feels weird but yeah and that jerk made me do research…man I hate it. " The Dean with the laptop said pointing to the one from the bath room.

" I was at the shower ass. It won't kill you to do research once in a while!" the other Dean glared at him. Sam wondered whether either one of them understood the fact that they were really scolding at each other.

"you are so boring dude. I'm the real deal…I got three numbers from these really hot chicks and beside who wanna hunt and research? I'll rather be happy to go to a strip club tonight or to a bar have a beer, earn some money and get laid …" the Dean with the leather jacket said and was interrupted by Sam.

"Whoa wait…you mean you don't wanna hunt?" Sam asked rubbing his forehead. By the time this conversation ends he's going to have a massive headache.

"Huh…why waste this body on damn hunting? Although chick digs hunters and scars…" Dean said raising an eye brow.

Sam watched three of the Deans speechless. This has to be some sort of a nightmare. His big brother is split into three personalities. The hunting, kick-ass ,tough , stubborn and hard headed, sarcastic one. Understanding, selfless , peace making one. And another one as a smart ass chick magnet . Sam closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

" Why did you knock me out?" Sam asked indignantly remembering what one of the Deans did.

" Dude you were fucking excited. Could have shot one of us!"

" Well what was your reason? I was seeing three Deans. If it was three of me you wouldn't have asked." Sam snapped. The three Deans looked hurt and Sam immediately felt guilty.

" Well we are sorry we didn't have a choice"

" Look I'm sorry too. This is so damn frustrating" Sam said looking at the three. He still can't believe it.

" Yeah tell me about it" the trio chimed together making Sam more uneasy.

…………………………………………………………………………

As the Deans have explained after they had woken up in the middle of the night feeling weird, they had found three of them on the same bed! Sam blocked the image from his head. First they have got freaked out and then they have realized that all of them were part of each other. Sam asked how they guessed and they said they felt they are connected to each other and that they could feel each other which made Sam freaked out more.

"So you took the whole incident ok?" Sam had asked incredulous at their calm behavior.

"Hell no dude…we are split into three fucking bodies" The kick ass Dean snapped.

" how come I was asleep the whole time?"

"well painkillers had done pretty number on you"

"Beside we didn't have a choice here Sammy …other than being ok. We guess it was that witch. We ended her game" Dean from the bathroom said.

" What a bitch!" Other two Dean exclaimed together.

" So you were researching to find what happened?" Sam asked. The Deans nodded.

" We gotta find the witch first"

" Well we went back and she was gone…poof …disappeared…. I knew we should have killed the bitch" Researching Dean said darkly.

"We can't kill a human ,number 2" Dean who was in the bathroom said glaring at his other self.

" Number 2?" Sam asked raising his eye brows. One with the leather jacket scratched his head and looked at the others.

" well we were bit jumpy and the whole deal of you-being-torn-into-three make you really excited and anxious" One of the Dean's trailed and the one wearing the leather jacket snorted. " So we just called ourselves 1,2,3"

" Actually we were far too worried to think about names…" The other Dean supplied quickly.

"So you settled to be Dean number 1, 2 and 3" Sam asked and the trio shrugged together.

"how did you just name yourselves into three. Obviously you might have argued whose gonna be number 1 " Sam asked and the three Deans blushed as the same time.

"Well?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I was the one with the clothes….so I was number one" Dean from the bathroom muttered softly and Sam thanked the painkillers whole heartedly for not waking him up.

" Fine but now we need to find real names"

" I'm Dean" Number one who was the bathroom Dean immediately exclaimed.

" Hey no fair!" the other Deans exclaimed together.

"Remember I was with the clothes"

" I'll be Alec then" number 2 , research Dean muttered. "At least it's smart Alec"

" Ok Brad" number 3 with the leather jacket said. As the other three looked at him odd and number 3 shrugged. " Brad Pitt is hot!" Others shook their heads.

"We gotta fine the witch. If she cursed we got to reverse the spell and why the hell did she split you into three? " Sam asked rubbing his sore neck.

"Ask the chick!" Brad muttered.

" Anyone called dad" Dean nodded. " Went to voice mail" Sam grimaced.

" Ok then. We'll try to find that witch. Let me get dressed." Sam said getting up from the bed. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated . His head was aching but that can wait. Sam absently rubbed his temples. He has a big brother to get back and hopefully a one Dean Winchester.

When he looked at his three big brothers. They were looking at him with the same worried and concerned look… "I'm ok and don't look at me like that, you are creeping me out" Sam said heading to the bathroom. His brother may be split into three personalities but one thing was same to all three of them. They were concerned about their little brother and protective.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I know it's sounds crazy but I hope you like it please drop a review. I would like to know your ideas, Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own them even I got Dean split into three!**

**Happy Reading.**

Chapter 2

Sam silently ate the burger eying the three Deans or now Dean, Alec and Brad. Sam sighed deeply. They seemed to be dealing with the whole incident far much better than him. Brad was changing TV channels more than watching them giving Sam a headache. Dean was glued to the laptop and Alec was cleaning the guns. They had talked about who's going to wear the protection pendant and others agreed that Alec should wear it and Brad refused to let go of the silver ring. Thankfully Dean didn't argue over it and let it go. Sam was glad at least now he have some signs that he could recognize the three apart.

Dean had calmly asked Sam to finish his breakfast. They were sure that the witch wouldn't be at her house and Sam was pretty much sure she wouldn't be there either. But they have to start some where.

" Ok I'm ready" Sam said getting up from his bed. Alec nodded and got up too. Brad changed to another channel. Dean continued his reading. Sam raised an eye brow at the others.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

" Do we have to?" Brad asked not taking his eyes from the TV for a second.

" You know we have to…and you too Dean" Sam said nodding at Dean.

"If you haven't notice, we don't have enough clothes and shoes" Dean added wriggling his toes and pouting. "And hand phones." He added thoughtfully.

Sam groaned in frustration. He gazed around the room tiredly "Well considering that then we need to go to a new motel and two rooms. We paid only for today and the manager will freak out seeing three of you"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "And we really need to check on the witch quickly before her trail get colder"

" It's useless dude. We checked her house." Brad said.

" May be. It was late at night. She could have gone somewhere…"

"You meant like getting laid?" Sam sighed. Shaking his head he said "yeah something like"

" Beside you could have missed something. I mean you guys went there at night…you were excited and like I said she could be there now. We can go through her stuff…." Sam's ranting was interrupted by Brad's huff. He switched the TV off and nudged Dean who was as reluctant as Brad to let go.

" I was trying to search for something about this curse or whatever thing it is. It's our best shot. I mean I don't think that the witch would be anywhere around since her altar and books are gone. It's useless and dangerous for her to stay there." Dean said scratching his head absentmindedly

" Yeah Dean…but we have to start some where and right now that's the only option. You gotta become a one. And _I'm_ the side kick geek boy who do the research…beside I don't think that there would be any information about a person getting split into three even we wanted to!" Sam said grimly.

" Ok …ok… you made your point college boy" Dean closed the laptop. " But still we can't go out!"

"How did you manage yesterday night?" Sam asked not giving them a chance.

" Well for beginners we were far too freaked out to care about the shoes." Dean pointed out.

"And you still decide to go without me"

"you were out of it man. You would have slept through a bomb blast. If you could sleep with all our demanding and shouting, it's useless even to try to wake you up" Alec said slightly smirking.

"Fine…then we'll split out. I'll go and check the cottage and one of you can get the clothes that you need." Sam sighed tiredly.

"Nope…not gonna happen. Can't let you go alone." Dean said scanning the younger boy for any sign of pain.

"But…"

"Yeah. You had a concussion" Brad added helpfully.

" Not my first one" Sam said dryly.

"I can go" Brad got up eyes boring to the snickers Sam was wearing.

" Ok we'll go and get the clothes and shoes. Then we all could go together." Alec said walking out of the room with Brad who uncomfortably wearing Sam's larger shoes. After few minutes Sam heard the Impala roar into live and speed away from their motel. Sam let go of a deep breathe as he dropped on to the bed. Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had opened the laptop again.

" Sleepy?" Sam asked staring at the older boy.

" Yeah. I let Brad and Alec take some sleep….Brad and Alec some names they come up with!"

" Well they are basically you!" Sam pointed out chuckling.

" Hmm…you know man this is so weird in a whole new level."

"yeah you tell me"

" You should have woken up through our discovery….I think I aged 10 years getting freaked out .Alec was waving one of the guns threatening to kill whoever the shapeshifter was…But I was so convinced it was filled with rock salt and he wasn't happy when I said that." Sam grinned at the possible face his big brother would have made then.

" Although he knocked you out, he could have killed himself" Dean shuddered at the thought. "Oh man that's even scarier"

" You called pastor Jim or Caleb?" Sam asked rubbing his tense muscles on back of his neck.

" Ah why would I?" Dean asked raising an eye brow.

" Dude…if we don't find the witch, we need all the help to get you back normal"

" We don't do normal Sammy"

" you splitting into three isn't normal even for us"

" If you want go ahead. And man I can just picture Caleb's face." Dean groaned.

Sam did too. And he couldn't stop his chuckle. Dean glared at him making Sam burst into laughter.

" Yeah Caleb won't let go of it for a long time. I mean" Sam sniggered slightly. " Dean Winchester split into three…You know story worth for a paper. And here I thought that the world should only have one Dean"

" So you stopped being like me…I'm pretty much sure chubby twelve old Sammy wanted to" Sam gulped his chuckle and looked at his brother. But Dean was looking at the laptop. He stared at Dean until he snapped at him to take a photo. Sam sighed at the awkward silent laced around them. Dean yawned again. Sam was happy for the gesture since he had found a way to break the awkwardness.

" Why don't you catch some sleep." Sam said and Dean looked up at him. "Knowing Brad and since he tend to use his flirting more than you usually do; you will have some time to sleep" Dean smirked at him slightly. Closing the laptop he rolled on to his stomach and buried his face in the pillow automatically left hand fishing inside the pillow. Sam wondered whether Alec and Brad would remember to bring more knives or else they might not be able to sleep peacefully.

……………………………………………….

Sam was correct about the time as it took almost two hours for Alec and Brad to return. Sam had been pacing around the room, biting his finger nails anxiously wondering what to do about the incident if they wouldn't find the witch. Dean can't possible stay split into three and beside Sam wanted to know more than anything why she had done that without doing something far more dangerous.

He called pastor Jim, Caleb and Bobby. Pastor Jim had been very concerned about the situation and assured the youngest Winchester that he would check with other hunters he knew for any similar case. Caleb, as Sam predicted couldn't stop his laugh for a quite time. But once he became serious he promised to check over the problem. Even offered to come over to their place and help since he had yet to find a hunt. Bobby had also found the situation amused but he also said that he would check out his books about the incident. Sam called John and as usual it went t voice mail. He left a message to dad nevertheless hoping his father would call him now that he has three elder sons.

Alec and Brad was full with bags of clothes. Sam's eyes widened with surprise at the hand full of bags.

" Dude…" Sam exclaimed as they piled up the bags on Sam's bed. Alec and Brad smirked at his surprise.

" you two bought a whole shop?" Sam asked glancing back and forth at Alec and Brad.

" Nobody was...uh…suspicious"

" Sam chill we were practically twins and what else they could except other than us buying all that stuff" Alec said clapping Sam's shoulder.

Dean abruptly woke up by the sound of Sam's voice and the movement in the room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and blinked several time before focusing on what was the whole fuss about. When he saw the pile of bags Dean's eyes widened for a second and then he climbed out of the bed and checked the contents in the bags. There were about half a dozen of jeans, t shirts, quite a number of boxers, sweatshirts, four jackets and two pair of shoes. Dena looked pleased as he try on one of the pairs and grabbing a jean and a t shirt he made his way to the bathroom. "Good thing you brought them man. I'm stinking and the stuff inside the duffle need a swing at laundry" and the bathroom door closed behind.

" why this much?" Sam asked staring at the clothes.

" We aren't that damn sure we gonna be one again…." Sam shot a quick stern glance.

" You can't be like this Alec it's not natural." Alec shrugged.

" Don't I know man! but we have to take our chances…if we can't find the witch soon, we have to live like this for God knows how long, We can't definitely _share _our old stuff dude."

" Yeah it's called thinking ahead" Brad said pointing a finger to his forehead. Sam rolled his eyes… Before he could come back with a smart ass retort Dean came back

" So are we going or what" He asked grabbing the shotgun and slipping into the new jacket.

"Ok...we gonna hunt down that bitch!" Alec said walking out of the room. Others followed him outside. Sam was so sure the two girls gasped at the sight of his now three big brothers

They were center of the attraction of the people outside the motel. And clearly three of them were enjoying the attraction much to Sam's annoyance. Brad was wearing the chick magnet smile while Dean and Alec were slightly smirking still managing to melt down most of the female audience around them Sam shook his head.

The next problem came when they decide who was driving. All three of them wanted to drive and Sam was half tempted snap at them to behave at their age and let one of them drive or let him drive. Sam risked the last thought even though Dean let him drive his precious Impala, getting in middle of three of them on an argument 'whose gonna drive next wouldn't be such a good idea. Watching their argument with each other made Sam think whether they are aware of the fact they are fighting each other. After several minutes of witty and smart ass remarks others let Brad to drive on the deal so that Alec get to drive them back. Sam and Dean got into the back seat. It made Sam really awkward and uneasy to be in the back seat with his big brother while his big brother is also on the passenger and driver seats. Sam shuddered and swallowed hardly when the Impala started to move. Dean gazed at him with a sympathetic smile seeming to understand what was going inside Sam's mind. Sam offered him a weak smile

……………………………………………………………

**Sorry for the delay to update I was caught up with my other two stories trying to finish them(and still am) before posting them. I'll try my best to update on next Friday.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll give me feedback too. I'm having few doubts whether I should continue this….I reposted the first chapter correcting as much as mistakes. **

**And very huge thanks go to **

**AmethystSiri****Motherlyclucker****( for pointing out the mistakes. Thanks again), ****SingleMinded****, chips03, ****DarkLotus420, ****Sabinka, ****JHNNangel13, ****WofOZ, ****dimma1, ****lilja89, ****supernaturalfan0718**

**Your encouragement and support meant a lot to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**You and I both know that those awesome boys are not mine…sniff**

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter 3

They went to the cottage that the witch had been. All the doors and windows were closed in the house just like the way like it had been the night they came. Sam winced at the headache that was bothering him earning a concerned look form Dean. Sam mentally kicked himself for not taking some painkillers and hoped that any of his big brothers wouldn't start to fuss over it. Their attraction for audience hasn't really over since on their way; people on the road wouldn't stop staring and people in vehicles risked two or more glances ignoring Sam's death glare. Brad stopped the car near the house and turned to the passenger side

"See no one's home" Brad sighed.

"yeah but checking out wouldn't harm us man" He shot another dead glare at the hot blonde girl who smiled at the trio.

Brad shrugged and opened the door. San reached for the door handle too but Dean grabbed his wrist and held the younger boy before he climbed out of the car.

"What?" Sam asked staring at Dean slightly annoyed. Why can't his brothers just go and check the damn house.

" Look three of us can't go inside there"

" That would because?"

" We are attracting to much attention" Dean nodded towards the neighboring house of the witch's. An old man was glaring at them.

" Now you notice?" Sam said raising his eye brows.

" I know that you are frustrated Sammy. Hell we are too. But we can't come to the Impala or drive her invisible! " Alec said checking his .45 and Sam glared at him.

" Sam can't this wait…at least till night? " Dean asked and Sam shot him an incredulous look.

" Ok ok …I get it! We checking it now…" Dean sighed unhappily.

"Anything you wanna suggest?"

" Yeah…well Brad could stay and watch out for anything while we can go and check in the house!" Alec said shoving the gun inside his jacket. Brad started the Impala .

" Don't like to break it to you Sammy. But it seem like we better get out of here right now…That old guy creeps me!"

Brad drove the Impala further in the street and noticed a small coffee shop. Flashing a winning smile he parked it there.

" Ah…I thought we are not supposed to be the center of the audience!" Sam said half heatedly.

" Don't sweat it Sam. I'll charm the lady and try to fish some stuff outta her" Sam and Dean rolled their eyes.

" Yeah …"

" Come on dude she'll probably mother me. But seriously we might get to know some stuff about her friendly witch neighbor…After all this is a small town"

" Yeah which I hate…cuz we are already the audience" Dean said darkly.

" Whatever…Can we just get out and search the house" Alec grumbled stepping out of the car. Sam thankful that at least some one was on his side and followed Alec with Dean following him.

Coffee shop hasn't been the best place not to be noticed but they were sure that

They managed to get inside without much fuss and they were glad for that.

" Do you think leaving Brad there was a good idea?" Sam asked just as they got inside. Dean shot him a look and shrugged

" He'll pull out some stuff about the witch like he said and beside he'll come up with some cover up story…you know why suddenly a hot looking trio and a geek Hailey Joel is in the neighborhood." Sam shot him a glare and pinched him which was greeted by a smirk

Alec headed to the basement and before he went , Alec shared a look with Dean which Sam interpreted as 'don't let Sam out of sight' . Sam rolled his eyes indignantly. He was knocked out yesterday and ended up with a concussion. His head did bother him…So big deal. It's not like this is his first concussion…Still his big brother doesn't have to be his shadow! Sam huffed and walked away from his brothers. Alec and Dean shared grin and nodded to each other. Dean followed Sam and Alec went to the basement where they found the altar.

…………………………………………………………

Dean searched the bedroom and Sam checked the other one. Sam opened the cupboard, finding few old books discarded around the shelves. He opened one of the books and read through few pages . It was about basic Wiccan practice and rituals. Hopefully Sam fingered the pages trying to find anything that could help them. He went through couple of pages and shut the book. He can read it later. He checked the other books and found some books about Pagan Gods and other practices. Sam went to the table and opened one of the drawers in it. It was filled with papers. Some of them were bills and some of them were notes she had done.

Sam was startled by the footsteps behind him since he was so engrossed to one of the rituals he was reading. Dean walked to him and look above his shoulders.

" Found her diary?" Sam rolled his eyes.

" Nah just some of her notes… Any thing in the bedroom"

" Nope nothing which is to be expected since we did come last night and checked the place. " Dean made a face.

" Yeah I know."

" You checked the cupboard?" Dean asked pointing the slightly opened door.

" Yeah some books" Sam said collecting the notes.

"Ok…" Dean went to the cupboard and took one of the books from the lowest shelve which Sam didn't bother to look. He flipped though some pages.

"Wonder why she left them"

"May be they are not the real deal" Sam said looking through some recent bills and pocketing a one. He turned to his brother and leaned on the table. Dean looked at him and titled his head slightly.

" You ok?"

" yeah…um Dean?"  
"Hmm"

" What exactly happened after I was knocked out?" Dean shrugged

" Nothing much… after she thought to grace us with her appearance you took that little flying lesson…"

"And"

" I had to save your ass that's all"

" Dean!" Sam voice was almost whining. Dean raised an eye brow.

" Well since I couldn't kick her ass went to the second best choice. Destroyed the altar. Not that it was easy…I mean it's not as easy as spilling holy water or rock salt." Sam gave him a disbelieving look.

" Yeah I know" Dean threw the book back and grabbed another ,careless turning the pages.

" Did you take your own flying lesson too?" Dean looked up from the book.

" Yeah well I had the better luck than you. Landed pretty close to the altar . Guess she regretted it later" Dean shook the book holding it by the cover to see whether it has anything inside. Sam watched Dean's processing and shook his head. " Be careful with the book Dean"

" Hmmm…Remember that big black book we burnt. I'm almost regretting it now."

" She was pissed…and may be whatever happened to you was in that book" Sam agreed grimly.

" Yeah well what's done is done"

" So…" Sam let his voice trail, coaxing the older hunter to continue.

" She didn't say any thing just glared at me and did I tell you that she looked more charming when she was pissed"

" Dean!"

" You are a killer joy and you know what she did to us is just lame"

" Lame?" Sam parroted Dean's voice. " Lame…man there are three of you"

" Huh…thanks captain obvious, but I'm alive and kicking if you haven't noticed. If she so damn wanted revenge yeah then this is lame…she could have done more damage than just splitting me into three…" Dean's heart beat increased at the thought that she could have done anything to Sam. His baby brother…his purpose and his one of his weakness. Although it have been weird and freaked them out into a new level at first, they have managed to adjust themselves somehow to the fat that there are three of them now.

But anything happening to Sammy which would have hurt him and destroyed more than any thing in the world.

Sam watched Den's face darkening and as became thoughtful.

" So I was out of it?" He asked pulling Dean out of the trance he had been in.

" You remember anything?"

"Just burning the book, the witch coming and some random stuff. Others are a bit fuzzy"

Dean frowned. "Yeah you were dazed…eyes glazed, unfocused just staring at nothing but air. Well you had a nasty concussion…or she did something to you ." Dean shrugged . "May be not cuz of that lump in the back of your head" Sam's hand automatically reached behind his head at the lump that still was there. He winced. The action went unnoticed to Dean since he was interested in whatever the book in his hand offered.

"Yeah but still you don't have to stalk me" Sam said indignantly tuning his attention back to the notes. Dean looked up and gave him disbelieving look and a snort.

" Stalk you? Dude you so out of my type" Dean looked at his little brother amused.

" Beside you had a concussion…you weren't really responding yesterday …zoned out like…" Dean trailed . Sam sighed and supplied helpfully " Like I'm a having a vision…premonition…whatever the hell it is" Dean nodded.

" So I hauled your heavy ass…dude all those princess eating you do but still weight like hell"

" Princess eating"

" One word Sammy, salad"

" Vegetables won't kill you Dean"

"Whatever I really didn't care much about anything other than getting us to the motel. Beside what can I possible do? I can't kill her or either call cops on her and say she was doing some hoodoo on a family."

" Thanks Dean" Sam said sincerely. Dean rolled his eyes.

" Yeah sure…then Alec took the pleasure of knocking you out again. Not that I'm worried or stalking you dude but I need you alert to get this crazy bitch" Sam snorted and gave a knowing nod to that.

" So it's Alec" Dean's eyes shone with mischief.

" Hell yeah but don't tell him"

Alec took the very moment to crash in.

" Did I hear my name ?"

" Naha" Dean replied shaking the book. Alec cocked an eye brow . A small piece of paper fell from the books . " Viola" Dean exclaimed excitedly and checked the note. There was a phone number and ' Jenny Brooks' scribbled in it.

" Nice job bro" Alec thumped Dean on the back. Dean stuck his tongue at him.

" You found anything"

" No…nothing important than candles and herbs…that nasty stuff Missouri had"

" Angelica root" Sam said absentmindedly. Alec muttered 'geek' under his breathe and shook his head.

" Huh…You think she'll be back for the books?" Alec asked looking around the books.

" Dunno…we could always keep an eye" Dean answered pocketing the number

" Sure have Brad to do that" Alec said.

" Lets get outta here and check this number. You and Brad cold may be find where she worked so far…Sam you can check in the local library for any sort of a curse…and grab some of these books so you can get to read them." Dean took few books and tucked them under his arm and walked out of the room. Alec stared at his counterpart's retreating back.

" Whoa…I'm bossy' he commented. Sam chuckled. " Yeah join the club bro" he said shoving Alec towards the door following Dean with a goofy grin.

………………………………………………………

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll give me feedback too. Hope that the chapter isn't lame!**

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to **

**AmethystSiri****Motherlyclucker****SingleMinded****, chips03, ****DarkLotus420****Sabinka****JHNNangel13****WofOZ****dimma1****lilja89****supernaturalfan0718****, Chocolate Rules ( Thanks a lot dear), ****insanechildfanfic**** , Natalie (Thanks a lot for the review) , Half-Winchester, pmsdevil01**

**for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! ( hope I got the names right)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Those two amazing Winchester boys aren't mine. **

**A special thanks to chocolate rules for beta reading and all the encouragement she had been giving to me. Means so much to me.**

Chapter 4

They headed back to the coffee shop. The lady in the coffee shop crooned over them much to Sam's despair. Once they were back in the car Dean pinched Brad on the shoulder.

"What?" Brad asked turning to the backseat from the passenger seat.

"What did you say to her?"

"To the nice lady in the coffee shop?" Brad asked drumming happily on the steering wheel, earning a look from Dean.

"Nothing much…she asked me whether we came to check on the house for rent. So I said yeah and" Brad drawled happily. Both Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows.

"I found some stuff about the witch" he lightened the other three Winchesters.

"What… really?"

"Yep apparently our witch is working in the pharmacy near Dr. Dorian's clinic." Brad raised his eyebrows at them with a twinkle in his eyes. "Think I should check her out?" Brad asked smiling. Sam and others rolled their eyes.

"Oh no champ…I'm coming with ya" Dean said clapping his shoulder. Brad scowled at him.

"So what did _you _find?"

Dean triumphantly showed him the phone number they found in the book. "We can call her!" Brad grabbed the number out of the Dean.

"Thank you captain obvious" Brad's hands went to his jacket pockets trying to fish his phone out. Alec gave him an amused look.

"Looking for something?" Alec beamed at him holding the phone _Dean_ used.

Brad groaned dramatically and turned to Sam. "You know… we need to have those phones like …right now!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Tell me why you didn't get them when you went shopping?" Sam asked half heatedly.

"Because your brooding waves were off the charts!"

"My _brooding waves _?"

"Never mind…Alec get over with it."

Before Alec could make the call, the phone rang. Alec opened it and frowned at the caller ID.

"What?" Dean asked curious.

"Dad" Alec mouthed bringing the phone to the ear. Dean and Sam leaned forward.

"Hey dad" Alec said nodding at Dean.

"Yeah it's me…at least one part of me" Alec said smirking at the other two parts.

"No… sir not kidding….Yeah I called…" Alec cast a casual look at Dean… "Sammy called….yeah I am split into three…." Alec frowned slightly. "ok sure".

"He wants to speak with you," Alec said giving the phone to Sam. Sam was pretty sure he saw a hurt look passed in Alec's eyes. Sam took the phone and took a deep breathe.

"Yeah Dad?"

"_Sammy what's going on?"_

"You have triplets…" His three brothers snorted identically.

"_Sam…" _John's voice meant all but business.

"Well dad what can I say…there are three Deans."

"_How did this happen?"_

"Beats me. I guess it's the witch we had a little run in."

"_Where's the witch? Can't you get whatever the thing she did to your brother reversed?" _

"She's disappeared. We are trying to track her down."

"_What do you have so far?"_ Sam rubbed his forehead.

"Other than a phone number… nothing" Sam shared a look with his brothers. Brad mouthed 'dead' and Sam gave him a lopsided grin. Yeah that's a one poor trail. Dad might as well as rip all four of them a new one.

"_How come you ended up in this mess?"_

"Missouri….shit" Sam smacked his forehead.

"Sam…what?" Dean asked anxiously wondering what was wrong with the younger boy.

"I forgot to call Missouri," Sam said looking at Dean.

"_Sam…Sammy,"_ John's impatient voice interrupted them.

"Um…dad…well Missouri called us and said that one of her friends was having some trouble which she suspected was someone doing hoodoo on them. She asked whether we could help so we checked it out…found the witch and destroyed the altar. We um…So it must be the witch who did this to Dean cuz I don't think he pissed anyone else off recently." Three identical indignant looks appeared and Sam tried hard not to sneer.

"_Missouri might know something about this then. I want you boys to go there. We'll try to figure out something. Your brother must become one." _

"Yes sir…um dad are you gonna come and meet us?"

"_I will as soon as I can come. You…four" _John hesitated for a moment. _"take care of yourselves"_

"We will Dad and you too." Sam shut the phone.

……………………………………………

"What did dad say?" Dean asked taking the phone.

"That we should go and see Missouri and dad will come and try to figure out something…hopefully."

"Missouri? Dude you gotta be kidding me," Brad gasped. "No way I'm going back there."

"Dad said he's coming?" Dean asked looking at Sam wanting to make it sure that it was true.

"Yeah, man. That's what he said." Sam assured him. He was happy that John was coming. At least then he could find some solution to their problem.

"ok then…Jenny Brooks here I come…" Brad said grabbing the phone out of Dean's hand. Dean grabbed the phone back again.

"Nope…not gonna happen. _I'm_ gonna call her." Dean dialed the number. Brad pouted and muttered 'control freak' under his breathe. Alec smacked him on the head and was greeted with an indignant scowl from Brad.

"Well you can always call Missouri Mosley," Dean said smirking. Brad gave him a look of horror.

"I'm so not going to do that…you" Brad pointed at Sam. "You call her. She always liked you and tries to cuddle you"

"She does not and I'll call her…you jerk"

"Bitch" Sam's three big brothers chimed happily together. Sam shuddered and got out of the Impala.

……………………………………………………………

Sam was nervous to call Missouri. He took several minutes to practice what he was going to say. They were supposed to call her after the job was done. But things hadn't been exactly okay. Sam hoped the psychic wouldn't be on his throat. Sam fiddled with the phone a little bit before calling Missouri. Taking a deep sigh knowing that none of his brothers would take the pleasure of calling her, Sam called Missouri.

"_Hello"_ Sam swallowed at Missouri's voice.

"Hi Missouri…it's Sam…Sam Winchester."

"_Finally you are calling boy_."

"Look Missouri I'm sorry I didn't call before. But some stuff happened…I um…I was excited …confused" Sam stopped his ranting half way through when he heard Missouri's laugh.

"Eh…Missouri?"

"_Oh…honey I'm not gonna snap at ya_."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. _'Ok that went well.'_

"_Your daddy called me. So it is true…Dean Winchester extraordinary is split into three?" _Sam smiled.

"Yeah…I don't have a clue of what to do with three of them."

"_Must be a handful!"_ Missouri said laughing. Sam grinned too.

"That'll be the underestimation of the year…sometimes it feels like they are freaking four not twenty seven."

"_Your daddy told me. But he wasn't very convinced."_

Sam snorted. "Well he will be, once he sees them. I hope dad won't get high blood pressure."

"_You come here with your brothers honey…we'll figure out something…Sam how are you taking this?"_

"I was freaked out at first …well still am. But I guess I'm getting used to them. Kinda creeps me out though. They are totally ok with it. "

"_No offense Sam they have to. It's him after all. "_

"We'll be there Missouri."

"_You take care of yourselves and Sam… honey…watch out for their pranks"_ Missouri hung up the phone. Sam froze. Their pranks??? God help him. He had enough pranks for a while with one Dean and now three on his ass!

………………………………………………………………….

Sam slipped into the Impala giving his big brothers searching looks for any pranks. Since now there were three of them and they were enjoying this to hell. Sam knew that there would be a high possibility of pranks. Dean gave him a questioning look concerned about the younger boy's sudden odd look. Sam shook his head to indicate not to worry.

"Well?" Alec asked impatiently.

"Dad had called Missouri and um…she can't wait to see you guys"

"Well at least there are three of us. She can't order around us." Brad said sighing.

"Or use her wooden spoon right?" Sam said grinning.

"Hell yeah"

"So what about Jenny Brooks?"

"What about her? Her phone line is disconnected!" Dean huffed.

"Great!" Sam sighed in frustration.

"Yep we are back to nothing" Alec commented dryly. "So what are we gonna do?" Alec asked turning to Dean.

"Brad can check in the drug store. I'll go and get us some phones."

"Yes!" Brad punched the air. Dean and Alec snorted at him. Sam shook his head at the antics of his three brothers.

"We'll go to the motel and get our stuff. " Alec said nodding to Sam.

"Sounds good," Sam shrugged and settled back on the seat.

"Shoo…" Alec punched Bad on the shoulder. " It's my turn to drive" Brad huffed angrily but got out.

………………………………………………………..

The Impala roared into life and they drove away from the coffee shop. Since Brad got the directions, they soon got rid of him at the pharmacy. They dropped Dean of at one of the shops. Then, Alec and Sam headed back to the motel.

………………………………………………………………..

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you'll drop a review. **

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to **

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**chips03, **

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Caroline Ackles**

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**** ( Thanks for reviewing again!)**

**Chocolate Rules ( Thank you so much dear)**

**insanechildfanfic**** ( Thanks for reviewing again!)**

**Natalie **

**Half-Winchester ( Thanks for reviewing again!)**

**pmsdevil01 ( Thanks for reviewing again!)**

**for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own those wonderful boys. sniff **

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 5

Sam swallowed couple of painkillers as soon as they went to the motel, hoping to ease the headache. He pressed his fingers on the temples and rubbed them absentmindedly. The action didn't go unnoticed by the older boy and Sam didn't care.

"Worse?" Alec asked as if he knew that the headache was bothering Sam before.

Sam smiled softly. " Yeah" He agreed.

Sam sighed and dropped the duffel on the bed. Alec stared at him for a while and went back to packing.

" Can't wait till Dad see you three. He'll freak out to no end" Sam said chuckling softly as he imagined the shell shock face of John Winchester. But Sam was worried about the hurt look that briefly passed through Alec's face when he handed over the phone.

" I don't know Sam. He didn't sound so convincing about meeting us"

Sam sighed. This was what he had been worried. He squeezed a jeans in and looked at Alec.

" Well it's not like everyday our elder son split into three." Alec snorted.

" Yeah true. But I though that he might be…" Alec trailed. Sam tilted his head trying to process his brother's feelings.

" be what?"

" Happy …you know now that he got three good little soldiers"

Sam winced at the words. He ran a hand through his hair. This conversation is so not going the way he wanted it to go.

" May be two, I mean Brad wouldn't hunt…I doubt it. But Dean" Alec continued while folding the jeans and stuffing them inside. He looked at Sam. " Now Dean would…so I don't know…shouldn't dad take the situation so well? Hell Sammy you once said that he didn't care nothing unless if we support his crusade"

Sam frowned. Ok where is this stuff coming from? Did he hit some nerve on his big brother's stoic demeanor? That's new…Only some times _Dean_ would put his guard down. But not this long and not in the whole talking way.

'_getting split has weird after effects' _ Sam thought absentmindedly.

" Look …you know that's not true, I was just pissed when I said that…and dad should be obviously freaked out. I mean come on man; it's bizarre even for us. Remember I totally freaked out too."

" Yeah" Alec nodded grinning at him. Sam sighed in relief seeing the mischievous glint in Alec's eyes and the sudden change of his demeanor. This is still _Dean. _But approaching to three of them still makes Sam uneasy.

" _If you don't tell me I'm gonna shoot both of you…so tell me where real Dean is" _Alec mocked imitating Sam's best whining voice. Sam groaned. He should have guessed this.

" Huh…mock the guy who tried to shoot himself" Sam deadpanned.

" Oh… that dumbass…I'm so gonna kick him. He just betrayed himself" Alec squeezed an imaginary Dean's neck. Sam chuckled.

" But I definitely didn't sound like that" Sam pointed a finger at him indignantly.

" Did so" Alec said imploring.

" Did not"

'So"

"No…never mind seriously Dean…."

" Alec! The name is Alec bitch"

" Whatever jerk. You shouldn't expect dad to be calmed and ok about this"

"Yeah…yeah save the lecture, counseling boy. Cuz Dean already gave me that shit back in the car and I told you how I felt. Isn't that what you want Sam…share and care" Sam rolled his eyes.

" Beside I'm so not in the mood for another one of your lectures. "

" You never are" Sam whispered looking around the motel to see any thing was left out.

" what was that?" Alec growled softly.

" Nothing!" Sam grabbed the duffel and hurried out of the room. Behind he heard Alec muttering to himself, probably bitching about Sam. Sam smirked and walked to the motel manager's office.

………………………………………..

Dean called Sam and told them the place where they should come to pick him up. Alec drove them to there and soon they picked him up and made their way to the pharmacy.

" I hope bard would find some stuff about the witch" Dean said opening one of the boxes.

" yeah I hope so too. But knowing Brad…" Sam said looking back at Dean.

" What do you mean by that?" Dean asked pressing the buttons in the new phone.

" Well he seem to be trapped in his downstairs brain."

" Hey!" Alec and Dean both said indignantly. Dean shoved him and Alec punched him. Sam rolled his eyes.

After parking the car, Sam went to the pharmacy to save who ever the girl that Brad seemed to be hypnotizing. Since it was a small town the only customer happened to be Brad and he was talking with the cashier who seems to be drinking his voice. Sam shook his head and walked to them. Sam cleared his throat earning glares from both the girl and Brad. Sam gave his own reserved 'Enough Dean' stare to Brad who sighed and collected the number of bags on the counter. He pushed them to Sam and motioned him the door. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out carrying the bags. He climbed into the back seat and dropped the bags between him and Dean.

" What's in those?'

"I was right. Brad _is_ trapped in the downstairs brain…big time" Sam grumbled. Dean checked the bags.

" Not completely the truth. He got all the stuff to restore the first aid kit…" Dean said rummage through the content and grabbing the Tylenol. He waved it in front of Sam's face. " Your favorite" Sam scowled at him and pushed the bottle back to the bag.

Brad took the moment slipped into the passenger seat.

" So found anything other than the telephone number?" Sam asked crossing his arms over the chest. Brad glared at him playfully.

" Course I can Sammy…like you didn't know your big brother" He fisted his hand on Sam's knee. Sam rolled his eyes. He hope there will be some clue about the witch.

" Whatever dude…so what did you find"

"Well I got her phone number." Brad said but he didn't sound happy.

"So?" Alec asked.

" Fucking thing is out of service. We'll have to wait till she gets to some place where there'll be service. She's pretty much loner. Not much friends…mysterious, self centered and the list go on. She had informed them that she won't be coming to work…I don't know man. I'm getting fed up with this. We get back to square one every time."

" That's not really true man. We got her phone number. That counts for some thing" Dean said.

" Yeah…I mean we could use GPS and get her location"

" We got to go to Missouri's place now. Then we'll try something out. " Dean said.

" Speaking about numbers did you get one of those phones."

" Yeah" Dean gave him one of the phone. Brad opened it.

" Finally" he breathed a sigh of relief. Other three boys smirked at him. Alec started the car and they were back on the road.

………………………………………….

"Hey sleeping beauty get up" Some one was shaking him. Sam forehead met the glass with a thud and that woke him up.

" Huh?" Sam blinked tiredly and sleepily at Dean.

" Stopped for dinner" Dean got out of the Impala. Sam rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

" Can't we get drive-through?" Sam asked fixing his gaze at the restaurant.

" Come on Sammy…Proper food to your stomach won't kill ya" Brad said patting him on the knee.

" Says the guy who can live eating M&M."

" It's food!" Brad defended himself.

"The word is candy Dean"

" Brad!" Brad corrected him climbing out of the car.

" Brad" Sam nodded absentmindedly. He got out and leaned on the Impala.

" you just enjoy the attention. That's why we are eating in that" Sam complained as he walked inside between Dean and Brad. Alec was already in.

" You got the point little brother" Brad shoved him harder, he was almost on Dean.

" Jerk" Sam groaned and was greeted by " Bitch" Sam shuddered a bit. This will take time for him to get used to three or two voice saying his pet name than one.

When Dean walked inside and to Alec the crowd wasn't that interested. Not even when

Sam walked in. But Brad definitely had the attention of the whole crowd not to mention his chick magnet smile was full on. There were several gasps, 'Holy shit's ,'crap's and 'God they are triplets'. Despite the comments were directed to his big bother, Sam flushed slightly. Although Dean seem to be a little bit offended, other two was enjoying the attention. Smiling brightly at the people who stared at them. At least one good came out of it. They got free dessert as a treat which made all three of them happy and smiling like kids receiving Christmas gifts. Sam shook his head wondering what to do with them.

………………………………………………………………………..

It was around 7.00 p.m. when they finally reached to Missouri's house.

" We need to find a motel" Brad said as they came to the house. Dean was driving. Alec got out of the car and opened the gates.

" I have this feeling that Missouri wouldn't let us go to a motel" Sam said. Brad looked aghast.

" You keep your vibes to yourself dude. I'm so not gonna spend a night there" Sam grinned.

" You might have a chance of avoiding her spoon by not being a smart ass." He said clapping Brad on the shoulder.

" Or by staying out of her herbs" Sam added helpfully. Brad made a gagging sound.

" Hmm…Dad's not here" Dean said parking the car inside. The disappointment was clearly heard. Brad and Sam sighed. He killed the engine and turned to look at the other two in the back seat. Alec closed the gate and walked to them.

Missouri was at the door looking at them with a huge smile. Sam was pushed forward.

" I swear she's up to no good. Look at her smile man" Brad muttered. Dean stamped his foot.

" Be nice and shut up" he whispered angrily. Knowing that around Missouri, that's a good idea, Brad shut up. Sam was greeted with a hug by Missouri and his brothers his their smirks.

" Brad stop making faces boy" Missouri scolded him. She hugged Dean who looked surprised by the gesture. Once they were inside and Missouri could look at them better she honest-to-God giggled at their sight.

" Oh my !" Missouri's hand went to her chest. " Bless my heart ! You three are such a sight" Sam snorted gaining a smack on the head.

" Now you three leave that boy alone….and Brad I do have a wooden spoon with your name on it" She led them to the living room. " Would you learn not to cuss around a physic?" Brad groaned.

Sam, Alec and Dean stretched themselves on the sofa. Brad made sure he was far away from Missouri's reach.

"Your daddy went to bring supper. He'll be back soon and you and John can stay here. No need to find a motel" Missouri said.

" But there are four of us Missouri. We don't won't to trouble you…." Dean was cut of in the middle.

" Nonsense…you boys are welcome here anytime." Missouri waved a hand impatiently. Dean bit his lips for a moment and opened his mouth to come back with another reason. But he couldn't say it as John's truck arrived. They heard the gates opening and the truck coming inside. Sam and others looked around each other… Brad let out a breathe.

" Ready or not Dad…here we come" Brad got up from the chair.

"Brad…wait till he come inside" Alec said pushing him down again. Brad scowled at him.

"Um….guys…I'll go and help dad" Sam got up and walked out of the living room to meet John. His dad was carrying the take out bags in.

"Hey dad" Sam said warmly feeling relieved under his father's presence. Dad's here…and soon they would find a way to bring only a one Dean. Although Sam enjoyed having his three big brothers, things can't go like that. Dean have to become one.

" Hey Sammy" John nodded at his youngest son. Sam took the bags from John and John squeezed his shoulder.

" Dean inside?" John asked walking to the living room.

" Dad…um…Deans are inside" John nodded again.

As John entered the room he froze at the sight of his three elder sons. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open, he stared at his sons. Sam fought hard not to laugh. He placed the bags on the coffee table. And with a goofy grin Sam introduced the three Deans to John.

" Dad meet you three elder sons…Alec, Brad and Dean" Sam pointed them to him.

Frozen John was something Sam would never forget. Sam tried to register every feature in his mind knowing that this might not be seen again. Sam was turning red trying not to laugh.

"Hey Dad" the three Deans chimed happily together. They winked at Sam at the same time to making it's more harder to hold back his laugh.

John was still staring at them. After few seconds gaining his bearings John blinked at them. Three Deans smirked identically and two words spluttered out of John.

"Holy Fuck!"

Sam just couldn't hold back his laughter. He dropped onto the sofa bursting into rich Sammy laughs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Cuz I was behind updating I posted the chapter without beta reading it. So sorry about the mistakes.**

**I hope I didn't ruin Alec's personality. I made him emotional. (hopefully little bit) I just couldn't resist it! ;) . Sorry guys no pranks…yet. I'm wondering something really good. And still didn't have a clue…man I suck at this. **

**Please drop a review. I would love to know your ideas about the story….**

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below ****for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! **

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Caroline Ackles ( Thanks for reviewing again!)**

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**SometimesAlways**

**Meirelle**** (Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. I'll try my best to avoid them)**

**teNOv**** (Thanks for reviewing again)**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**Chocolate Rules **

**insanechildfanfic**

**Half-Winchester **

**pmsdevil01 **

**Thanks for reviewing continuously ! make me so happy to see old reviewers :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own the Winchester boys :) All CW. I just had a lil fun. But all the mistakes are mine and sorry for that.**

**Happy reading!**

………………………………………………………

_Previously on Only one Dean…_

_John was still staring at them. After few seconds gaining his bearings John blinked at them. Three Deans smirked identically and two words spluttered out of John._

"_Holy Fuck!"_

_Sam just couldn't hold back his laughter. He dropped onto the sofa bursting into rich Sammy laughs. _

……………………………..

Chapter 6

Missouri walked into the living room. Her gaze fell to Sam who was on tears laughing so hard then to John who was still staring at his sons.

" John Winchester…I won't tolerate such languages here!" she said firmly her hands on the hips, " And stop staring at your sons like they are some ghosts!"

John looked offended for a moment and dropped on the chair. Sam struggled to control his laugh. His face was red from laughing. Brad and Alec shoved him aside and sat on the couch still smirking at their stunned father. Pushing Dean to the John's side knowing very well that Missouri would sit there.

Missouri sat on the chair next to John. " You three stop that smirking" she said sternly and gave a warning look to Sam.

" How the hell this happened?" John asked finally recovering from the shock. His eyes narrowed and his lips were pressed in a thin line. Sam knew that his father was on all hunter mode now. They explained what happened from the hunt to what they found out.

John was pacing on the room. Worried and not to mention freaked out at the situation by the time they finished explaining.

Sam bit his lower lip anxiously. Dean, Alec and Brad have fixed their x raying gaze on John.

" Well you got to become one. Means we have to find the witch reverse whatever the curse she did"

" We can hopefully find her. GPS and locate where she is" Sam said running his fingers through the hair. John looked at Dean since looking at Alec and Brad who were sitting next to each other still made him feel uneasy. " Why did you let her go in the first place" John asked accusingly from Brad and Alec scowled at John.

"Dad….Sam was knocked out. He had a damn concussion. I had to get him to a safe place. That was far more important to me than that bitch" Alec said with a hint of anger in his voice. Sam looked down at the floor feeling slightly guilty for getting knocked out, not being able to help his brother. Brad patted Sam's knee reading the younger boys' thoughts. Sam offered a small smile. John looked at Sam for a moment and it was back on Alec.

" Beside dad…what am I suppose to do ? We don't kill people. We did what we felt was right. Burnt the God damn book. It's none our fault that she knew some tricks " Alec said

rubbing his face tiredly.

" We can undo this… right?" John turned to Missouri. Everyone looked at her wanting to know what she can do about it. Missouri was looking at Dean with a slight frown on her face which made Sam look at Dean.

Dean looked odd than when he usually masked his feelings. Most of the time Sam was able to read him. Four years apart have built some barriers in them that were harder to read but Sam was able to get the general idea. Sam tried to read him but Dean's face immediately changed to the blank stare. Sam looked at Missouri again trying to process whatever Dean was thinking.

" Missouri" John called her more sternly. Missouri glared at John. " I can hear you John…very well. No need to use that tone in here" she looked at Dean again.

" I can try out few things but I'm not sure …" her voice trailed.

" Sure of what?" John asked impatiently. Missouri was silent thinking . " Missouri?" John snapped at her.

" We will talk about this in the morning. Why don't we eat and go to beds" Missouri said getting up and taking the take out bags.

" I'm not freaking four years' Brad said under his breathe. Missouri looked at him smugly. " I heard you" she said smacking him on the head as she walked to the kitchen. John huffed impatiently which made Missouri look back.

" John, we all are frustrated about this. And the boys are tired…so are you. We'll talk about this in the morning." She waited until john nod and walked to the kitchen. Sam let go of the breathe he had been holding unconsciously and Dean visibly relaxed. Sam looked at him to find what's wrong but Dean shrugged and got up.

……………………………………………..

The supper had been unnatural quite which was pretty awkward. Only thing that was heard was Brad noisy chewing as he wolfed down pancakes. Missouri glared at him but didn't say anything. Sam shifted uneasily in his chair. Not that they didn't have these kind of family reunions much , where they all sat on the table to eat proper food. But that was a quite a long time ago. Like when Christmas at pastor Jim's church. Mostly it was either drive through or quick meal at some restaurant in their busy hunting life, going from town to town. But all those time they had been together at pastor Jim's place relaxing and enjoying some thing as simple as a meal; there had been so much fun because whatever the moods they had been, his big brothers happy chattering gave the warming feelings inside to every one. Youngest Winchester sighed missing that. This is first time they had a meal where his big brother's cheerful voice was not around. Sam felt empty. He stole a glance from John who had been all tensed up once his initial shock has been worn out. He had expected John to freak out at the situation but this…he hadn't expected this awkward situation where John wouldn't look at his elder sons straight in the eye unless he couldn't avoid it and even if he looked it was Dean he looked at not the other two. If the situation was different, and there was only one_ Dean_, there would have been a conversation about the hunts they did in John's absence. John's face would and eyes would always reflect how proud he is of his sons which makes Dean more happier. Sam sighed again. He wanted John to be comfortable around his big brothers and help with the situation not to make it more difficult to handle. Alec was far more interested at John than the food in front of him. Dean and Brad were eating while casting looks at both John and Alec. Apart from that they all ate silently.

Once Brad finished Alec just stood up and walked away looking down right pissed. Brad and Dean sighed identically at his retrieving back. Brad gave Missouri a look of thanks and told her good night. Missouri smiled at him and wished him. John didn't so much say a word. His brows were furrowed and he was in deep thought completely ignoring his sons. The ringing tone of his phone finally snapped John out of his world and he stormed out of the room to answer it. Sam and Dean helped Missouri's to clean the plates while John was busy in the phone.

Missouri squeezed Dean's shoulder comfortably. "You must give him some time."

" I don't know Missouri, Sam took this much more better than I thought"

" Hey" Sam said pretending to be indignant. Dean patted his shoulder playfully.

" I mean it. And I know this is just crazy but we are his sons,that's not changed. He can't just treat us like that . Completely ignore us? Sam pretty much freaked out of the situation but he's ok with us. I want that with Dad too…" Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "At least he could've pretended that he's ok with us. Brad might didn't take it to heart that much but Alec did." Dean said his eyes distance traveling back to time when they had dinner.

" I know honey but…." She trailed and they heard John coming back.

" It was pastor Jim. You called him" John looked at Sam who nodded.

" Who else you called?"

" Bobby and Caleb…why?"

" Ok! " John turned to walk away.

" Dad" Dean called out and John turned back giving his elder son a questioning look.

" Look dad I get that you are freaked out but you can't do this we are still your son, all three of us." John was silent. He looked over Missouri who looked as stern as Dean.

" I may took the name _Dean_ but that doesn't mean I'm the original one and those two are just some mirror images of me! If you are thinking that, then I got news to you dad .Like we said before we three make _Dean_ together. We are your son…We are _Dean _even though we are split. You can't just ignore us…and the reason you are only looking at me straight in the eyes when there's no other option, and that is because I have the name Dean, then I won't hesitate for a moment to change to another name if that would make you talk to them." Dean marched out of the room to the upstairs where Missouri said that their bedrooms would be. Sam held on John in his gaze trying to read every possible emotion that passed. John let his emotions out few times before slipping into the mask.

" You didn't call anyone else?" John asked nodding at Sam.

"No sir. It was only pastor Jim, Bobby and Caleb" John fingered his ring absentmindedly. Sam sighed. " Good night dad" Sam walked out to meet his brothers.

……………………………………………………………..

Sam opened the door to the room Missouri told him. When he opened a grumpy Alec was sitting on one of the queen size beds glaring at no particular thing.

" Hey Alec!" Sam nodded at him seeing that Alec and Brad had brought their duffels in. "Hmmm" was Alec's only response. Sam slowly shook his head. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. Sighing happily that it was not some crappy bathroom in a motel and at the soothing water Sam took a shower. Feeling refreshed and less tensed he walked out of the shower. Alec was lying on his back glaring at the ceiling. Sam ran a hand through his wet hair and brushed some out of his eyes " I'll go and check on others." Alec didn't say any thing. Sam went out to other's room.

Dean was sitting on one of the beds crossed legs reading one of the books they brought from the witch's house. Brad was sleeping with his hands below the pillow.

" Guess you didn't give the _'I'm-in-a-cheerful-mood' _ guy back in my room, his WooBee" Sam said with a smirk motioning the pillow . Dean raised an eyebrow. "His WooBee" Dean mimicked Sam's words. " What ???Do you think he's five" Sam shrugged and sat down on the bed next to Dean. " Couldhave fooled me. But he looked more like a sulking teenager who were just said he's grounded for a week. Thought he miss the knife" Dean snorted. " He'll figure out something"

" So what about you?" . Dean gave an incredulous look. " Oh…I don't know probably Missouri's wooden spoon to keep Brad in order…anyway why are you so worried about what's under my pillow."

" Dude I don't think I can handle three version of grumpy big brothers" Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the book.

" I can't believe I'm the one who ended up with him." Sam whined. Dean snorted again not taking his eyes out of the book.

" Dad probably sleep in your room cause he's far too freaked out to sleep here. You know two of us "

" Still don't get why I stuck with the sulking version of you'

" Well Alec have some raging issues with dad. Seeing only you two will make Dad feel ok around you…It'll do good to Alec"

" And Alec having raging issues as in _I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-to-Timbuktu _way?"

" Smart ass" Dean punched him ."He won't… it's Dad"

Sam looked down at the book. " What's in that anyway" Dean titled his head side and rubbed his neck. " Nothing much couple of mumbo jumbo and lots of utter crap"

" I need some books to read too"

" You should probably be resting" Dean said staring at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean …that wasn't first time I was concussed"

" You look like shit"

" Back at you"

" Seriously Sam…Missouri said that she know a way to get us back. So I guess you could stop worrying." Sam raised his eye brows and tapped the book

" Then why are you reading?" Dean looked odd for a minute but he was back to his usal shape again.

" I'm just trying to figure out something"

" Which is….?"

" Look Sammy if you wanna research I got nothing against you. Books are in my duffel go and enjoy yourself. I need some stuff to check out for myself ok?" Sam immediately knew Dean shut him out.

" Ok Dean…good night" Sam got up from the bed and took some of the witch's books with him.

" Night!" Dean's eyes briefly met Sam's before his head bent down to the book. Even through the brief look Dean's eyes were soft indicating Sam that he was not really pissed but just need to be left alone. Sam carried the books to their room.

Alec was on the couch with a pillow and a blanket still awake. When Sam walked in Alec turned to his direction. " I can take the couch…You almost drove the whole day dude and I'm doing some reading" Sam showed him one of the books. Alec shrugged.

" You take the bed Sammy…you look like you can do with a bed than I do…"

" Yeah…yeah I look like crap. This isn't my first concussion. Do I need to carry a board around saying that so your thick skull finally get the point" Alec smirked at that.

" I don't care what number this concussion is but with that freaky head of yours every damn concussion makes me worried" Sam rolled his eyes and dropped on the bed. He stretched his legs and started reading one of the books. His big brothers have been right…he must have been really tired because it took only about fifteen minutes for him to fell asleep.

TBC

**A/N**

**First of all I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Main reason had been writing John with Deans took most of my time. It was really hard for me to write the relationship of John and the three Deans…(John Winchester had been the character that I struggled a lot in my whole life.) So I rewrote this chapter about four times but I'm still not happy with it. So I'm really sorry for the crappy chapter. I at least hope I was able to keep them in character.**

**There would be an update on around 25****th**** or 26****th****. So you guys wouldn't have to wait that long.**

**To everyone Happy Christmas and Season Greetings to everyone. Hope you all would have a wonderful Holiday season. Lots of love and Hugs**

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below ****for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! **

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Caroline Ackles **

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**Meirelle**

**teNOv**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**SometimesAlways**

**Chocolate Rules **

**insanechildfanfic**

**Half-Winchester **

**pmsdevil01 **

**Strix Maleficia**

**Silent destiny**

**Trouble5**

**MDarksprit**

**SweetySmart****0505**

**Thanks for reviewing continuously ! make me so happy to see old reviewers :D Hope I got every one's names down here **


	7. Chapter 7

**I used some lines from 'Bloodlust' so those lines belong to Eric Kripke along with the two ahem oh yeah…four Winchester boys!**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

Sam went downstairs to meet his family. He hoped that everything will finally worked out ok. Sam looked around to find John.

" Good morning sleepy head" Brad called him smirking.

Sam went to the table where his brothers were sitting sipping their coffee. "You overslept!" Alec said when Sam sat next to him. Sam ignored him and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

" Good morning Sam" Missouri greeted him with a cup coffee. Sam smiled at her and nodded still not completely woken up. Dean was another story. His eyes almost closing even with the hot coffee cup on his hand. Alec lightly smacked him so that Dean wouldn't spill coffee all over himself.

"Huh?" Dean asked blinking at Alec. Sam chuckled at the face Dean made to Alec who just rolled his eyes.

"Someone is Mr. Sunshine today" Sam commented dryly. Dean groaned and rubbed his sore neck.

" I hate research" He grumbled playing with the coffee cup. Sam, Alec and Dean cocked their eyebrows. " I thought you did" Sam said.

" I thought I did" Brad muttered to himself.

" I hate research" Dean said again sleepily particularly to no one.

" Dude you said that before. You starting to sound like a broken tape"

" Oh yeah you are! When you are cranky and without your morning coffee" Sam quipped supportively. Alec glared at him.

" What were you researching?" Sam asked Dean more curious at that.

" What might happen…" He yawned. "if we stay like this…you know till we die" Dean settled down on his left hand supporting his head. It woke Sam completely as he was totally taken back from the reply. Of all thing he had expected he never saw this coming!

" Why would you want to know that? Missouri said that this could be reverse"

" Yes I did but that's need free will form your brothers" Missouri said as she walked inside the room. Sam looked at her and then stared at his brothers who were busily ignoring .Dean seemed to be asleep. Alec was more interested in the coffee cup and Brad was the one who was playing with the cup this time.

" Guys!" Sam called but they ignored him. Sam frowned at them. What the hell!

"Hey" Sam said more loudly this time thumping the table hard which snapped Dean from his sleep.

" What the hell guys?" They stared at him without saying a single word.

" You really don't want to become one?" Sam said softly finally the words sinking into his head. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean, Alec and Brad didn't say anything but their eyes told the truth in maximum length.

" you can't! You can't man…this is not right"

" If this doesn't kill us. I'm quite ok with this" Alec said.

" Yeah me too" Brad said.

" You knew this right? That's why you didn't say this yesterday" Sam pointed his finger accusingly at Missouri.

" Of course I knew. There is no way the ritual could work if there isn't free will"

Sam swore silently.

" Hold your panties Sam. This is not the world ending" Alec said rolling his eyes.

" Damn it man there are fucking three of you" Sam almost screamed. " You can't stay like that" Alec raised his hands.

" Yeah I know its not normal…it's supernatural"

" We don't deal with supernatural stuff…" Sam said huffing.

" Says the guy who wanted to talk to a spirit and send make it understand the whole concept 'You are dead and a spirit'!" Alec said crossing his hands over his chest. Sam huffed again.

" You wanted to become one before why now huh?" Sam asked throwing his hands in frustration.

" Yeah…but later we thought about the whole deal. May be this isn't bad after all" Brad shrugged. " Thinking about that I don't think I'm ready to lose myself"

" You can't jump into things like that. You know what the hell we deal with"

" You don't get to say that…I know…remember you were the one who ran away from this life" Alec said getting up himself. But Dean dragged him down.

" If you kids are over with this…can we talk about this more mature?" Missouri said rolling her eyes.

" He can't stay like this Missouri…make him understand" Missouri shook her head in dismay.

" You brother is a grown up person. I can't force him to do anything"

" There must be a someway to reverse this without their permission" Sam said rubbing his face.

" None I know…"

" We'll find it…I'm gonna find that damn witch and I'm gonna make this right"

" Sam…you are not considering our side" Brad said grimly.

" What side?"

" You know you act just like Dad…we are persons…different even we are split…I though that at least you understand that. You are not even thinking about us at all. You and dad are so driven by what you want…don't even think what we might want" Alec hissed angrily and the words hit Sam like icy cold water. He flinched at the words and dropped to the chair. Sam opened his mouth but no words came. He simply rested his head on his hands. They had been true. Whatever the situation is…dad or him never asked how his brothers are feeling about this. But then again they were pretty much ok of becoming back to one then…Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up and found Dean who squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

" I…" Sam's voice trailed. He felt really bad at how things are going on around them

" I'm sorry" Sam said in a small voice. Dean squeezed him again.

" Look Sammy we don't have a clue about why she did this. I want to find it out so we gonna hunt that bitch down whether we wanna be one or not. But if there is a slightest chance that this splitting up isn't dangerous then we wanna risk it and be split but if otherwise we won't go against. In fact we'll willing agree on becoming one. You need to give us sometime to find answers." Dean said with a last pat on Sam's chest.

" I know…I'm sorry…I…man this is so damn frustrating" Sam said looking at Brad and Alec. Brad nodded. " Yeah tell me about it. But we need to find more information. We need to dig more before we jump into any conclusions"

Sam sighed. " Where's dad anyway. He might not be too happy about this"

" Well he'll have to suck it up" Brad said with a cocky grin.

" Yeah that will be great cuz the guy can't stand to stay with us in the same room even. Least of all I thought you took this well" Alec scoffed.

"I did…I like having you three around…seriously. But it's not normal" Sam said silently begging for understanding with his puppy dog eyes fully turned on. Alec sighed and shook his head.

" Ok! Ok! Stop looking like a kicked puppy" Sam gave him a small smile which was met with an eye roll and mutter.

" John went out to bring the stuff that needed for the ritual" Missouri said seeing that the boys have finally come to a brief understanding.

" He's gonna be so pissed" Brad commented.

" Well one thing at a one time. For now we'll try to figure the ritual thing out"

" So we'll dig in for some more info" He asked from Dean.

" Definitely"

" we have a deal?"

" Yeah but I'm no pinky swear"

" Scout's honor would do"

" Then deal" Dean said in a firm voice.

…………………………………………………………

They waited until John came impatiently. And just like they predicted John was far too pissed with the three elder boys once they explained the situation.

" You can't stay like this! God damn it" John exploded and the younger men flinched at the amount of anger in the words. " Well too bad…we decided that" Brad said tying to keep his voice from rising.

" You decided that? This is fucking supernatural…"

" Yeah we don't deal with them. We know that. We are gonna dig for more information and find the witch. Once we get all the answers sort out then we'll change back" Alec said crossing his hands over his chest.

" Do you know that you are one those things we hunt?" John spat. All his sons paled at the words. Missouri glared at him furiously. Before she could open her mouth John snapped at her too.

" You stay out of this Missouri. This is my family…and you knew this the very minute they set foot in this house and you didn't bother to say this to me?"

Sam was pissed beyond words. " Don't talk to her like that and fuck you don't have the right to talk to my brothers like that"

" Hell they aren't! They are supernatural Sam. Very thing we hunt. They have to become one person before any one else get to know this…any hunter…do you know what would happen then?"

John hissed at Sam ignoring Dean, Alec and Brad who were practically shaking with rage.

" What?" Sam screamed, rage radiating through his voice . He was so ready to jump at John.

" You'll be brother less because every damn hunter will hunt them down. He's a supernatural thing for crying out aloud"

" A thing? A Thing? That's what we are?" Alec said almost leaping onto John if not for Dean and Brad.

" We are your sons" Dean said glaring at John trying to control his anger so that he wouldn't jump on John himself too.

" We hunt supernatural" John said gritting his teeth.

" We hunt evil" Sam said emphasizing the word _evil._

" You honestly think that the hunters would consider that. Most of them see black and white. They don't see gray shades in a situation. Those three have to become one…Hell Sam I thought you agreed. I thought we all agreed."

"ritual is free will dad you can't force them. They hold the cards and even though I wanted them to be one…" Sam voice trailed into a low dangerous voice. " three of them are my big brothers…I will always respect their feelings" Sam swallowed and his voice raised back to normal sound." Even it took me sometime to realize it"

" This ritual is going to happen and that's a fucking order"

With that Sam's big brothers saw red! Alec, Dean and Brad stormed out of the room to upstairs shaking with rage. It was almost a pity that they couldn't just beat the shit out of John.

" They are your sons damn you" Sam raged." They are not something that we hunt."

" try convincing that to any hunter who might want to see them dead"

" You know what dad…screw it. Screw the orders screw the damn hunters…and I'm not gonna just stay with them and do nothing. I have their backs. I'm gonna watch out for them" Sam walked out of the room.

" I want to keep your brother safe"

Sam swirled back facing his father straight in their eyes. " So do I…and new flash dad. You screwed it up. You can help us by helping to find the witch and trying to solve this" Sam marched away not waiting to listen to John's reply. He heard Missouri's voice rising and Sam didn't care any more. Missouri was pissed and she'd definitely chew John a new one and Sam was willing to let that happen. He have much more concerning matters now and they are his big brother.

TBC

**I'm really sorry if the chapter is crappy . I know I must have disappointed the John's fans a lot. But I needed John out of the story for some time, but he's coming back hopefully with a better understanding. Actually I didn't plan on bringing John but seeing the reviews I was tempt to bring him to the story. One of the reason I set the story in the season 1 timeline because I wanted Caleb and Pastor Jim ( Oh yeah they are gonna be in the story in coming chapters) **

**I also think I need to defend John a little[ and me for my sake ;) John is too frustrated at the situation. Yeah I know Sam too but in John's situation it's different. Dean is his son and worry and frustration makes people jump into quick and wrong situation. John is so worried about the situation as it's supernatural after all and hunters might kill one of the Deans thinking that they are shapeshifters…I know the theory is not suitable to every hunter but some people do think only in black and white! And the fact that splitting up is supernatural ( at least according to me!) it takes time for John to accept things like this (in my opinion) and since Sam consider the gray shades I though that he might be kinda ok with the situation. But these are all my opinion so enough of my ranting. **

**Please drop a review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I love to know that! Considering what happened I'm accepting all vengeful reviews from John's fan too. **

**And a small note**

**26****th**** 2004 had been the day Sri Lanka suffered most brutally from a natural disaster. Tsunami had taken so many lives and so many peoples' lives changed with this. 35,322 people were confirmed dead and 21,411 were injured and 516,150 became refuges. Many loved ones were unfortunately lost to us and it was not only here but many countries in Asia suffered from that tsunami****. Mainly Indonesia(mainly in Aceh) , India (mostly in Tamil Nandu), ****Bangladesh**** and Thailand.**

**Although a day have passed from the third anniversary, please take a little bit of time to remember and pray for the love ones we lost all over the world to that tragic day…Thank you**

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below ****for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! **

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Caroline Ackles **

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**Meirelle**

**teNOv**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**SometimesAlways**

**Chocolate Rules **

**insanechildfanfic**

**Half-Winchester **

**pmsdevil01 **

**Strix Maleficia**

**Silent destiny**

**Trouble5**

**MDarksprit**

**SweetySmart****0505**

**Kimmyd75p**

**Thanks for reviewing continuously ! make me so happy to see old reviewers :D Hope I got every one's names down here **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nope those gorgeous two boys are not mine…but you knew that right?**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 8

They were on the road again. Alec, Brad and Dean marched down form their room to the Impala. They didn't even look at John who was trying to talk to them. They completely ignored Missouri too. John tried to talk with Sam but it ended as another shouting match.

" If they change their mind, you come here straight a way" Missouri had told a seriously pissed off Sam hugging him which he didn't even bother to return. Brad was driving the Impala aimlessly until their anger died. AC/DC was blasting inside the Impala and the occupants were silent. Sam was busy reading through the book and Dean was fast asleep.

Alec was glaring outside the window. Brad spared a glance at them once in a while but didn't say anything.

Sam had suggested that they better stop at a motel than driving across the country, pissed to the hell. Brad had snorted but stopped at the motel. He went out to bring dinner and Sam knew there was just more than dinner in his mind. Brad took the witch's phone number with him to find the location. Brad and Sam took a one room and Dean and Alec took the other. Dean had grumbled saying that he was still sleepy and happily let the bed take him. Sam kept on his reading since the Internet had been so helpful in their case. He was curled on the couch. Alec busied him with a book which Dean forced on him. Alec and Dean were on each other's throat before Dean smacked Alec with the book and went to the bed. Alec glared at Dean on the bed who rolled his eyes and settled down to sleep. After glaring at the sleeping Dean for a while Alec reached to the book and start flipping the pages carelessly. He fiddled with the pages for some more minutes and finally settled down to read it. Sam smiled to himself . Shaking his head Sam buried himself completely in the book

…………………………………….

" Damn thing is so useless" Alec threw the book on his bed. Sam looked up from the book at Alec. The book Sam read was about Pagan Gods and it had been pretty interesting. " What you got?" Alec asked rubbing his neck.

" Pagan God and Goddess"

"Hmmm" Alec scratched his head. He seemed less tensed and calmed down than he had been in the morning and inside the car. Sam sighed and closed the book.

" Can I ask you something?" Sam asked uncurling himself and stretching his long legs.

Alec's eyes narrowed and he frowned slightly.

" Depends…" Alec said eyeing Sam suspicious cocking his head. Sam ran fingers through his hair.

" um…why do you want to stay like this…I mean three of you and not one?"

" Why? Is it so bad?" Sam swallowed.

" No…it's just you know..."

" I don't wanna loose myself." Alec said darkly and Sam regretted asking the dumb question first place.

" Or probably because when dad and you leave my ass I won't be all alone." Alec said getting up from the bed and storming into the bathroom. Sam flinched at the words again. He rubbed his eyes. Him and his dumb questions.

" you know…You could just try to keep you big mouth shut Sammy" Dean slurred slightly from his bed. Sam sighed

" Just curious"

"You had to go on nagging him huh?"

" Well you are sleeping your ass out and Brad must be full charming some random chick only choice is Alec"

They were silent again for a long time. Sam was pretty sure Dean had dozed off again.

Sam grabbed the book and stretched on the couch.

" I'm back guys…Missed me?" Brad asked walking inside the room handful of bags.

Dean frowned at him giving a look from head to feet and slowly shook his head.

" sorry buddy haven't seen you…what's your name?" Brad rolled his eyes.

" Sweet" He growled at Dean placing the bags on the table. "Where's Alec?" Brad asked looking around.

" Sam opened his big mouth" Dean said running a hand through his hair.

" Oh!" Brad said nodding as if the simple statement explained everything that happened inside the motel.

" Alec came out of the bathroom and marched out of the bathroom. He grabbed the jacket from his bed.

" Going out…" he looked at Dean. " I need a hunt… and I need it fast before I go homicidal" Dean gave out an exasperated sigh. He got up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. " Wait till I come" He muttered forcing the boots inside his feet. " I wanna be alone" Alec glared at him.

" I need air too" Alec crossed his hands to the chest.

" I'm going alone" He declared in a flat voice. " I don't care" Dean said sliding into the jacket/ Alec gritted his teeth and Dean raised his eye brow.

" I don't want a freaking lecture"

" I'm not in a mood to lecture"

" Fine"

" Fine!" Alec stomped out of the room with Dean following behind glaring at him.

" Find us a hunt before _I_ go homicidal" Dean pointed his finger to Sam and went out.

" Well they do sound homicidal. What did ya say this time little brother"

" I just asked why he didn't want to become one" Brad rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" Let me guess Alec threw another fight"

" He just snapped and went to the bathroom…beside it's not my fault that he's in such a pissed out mood"

" May be but you could just stop pushing his buttons" Brad said handing him one of the bags. Sam took it open the bag.

" I was only curious" Sam said turning on his puppy dog eyes.

" Whatever!" Brad said taking a big bite on his cheeseburger.

………………………………………………………….

They ate as silent as Brad could manage. Sam debated in his mind whether he should ask about what the shape shifter said or not for a long time. The idea had come to the surface with Alec's answer to the question he had asked earlier. He finally settled down to ask it and get it out of his head.

" Um…Dean"

" Brad" Brad corrected him without taking his eyes out of the last piece of food that was waiting to be inside.

" Yeah Brad" Sam mentally kicked himself .

" Do you resent me…." Even before Sam could finish his sentence Brad looked at him sharply.

" For what?"

" … for going to school…wanting to go back there?" Sam finished. Brad stared at him for a while.

" Why are you asking this?" He asked frowning slightly at Sam, food was immediately forgotten and Sam knew that Brad was on big brother mode.

"The shape shifter in St. Louis…he said that you have issues with me and that you resented me for going to school" Sam asked looking through his bangs that were covering his eyes. Brad's lips formed a thin line and he was thinking with a blank stare.

" did you?" Sam pressed on wanting to know it.

" If I say no it would be a big flat lie….yeah…I did a little at first.. You know that selfish son of a bitch was twisting everything. Hell I even had a one hell of fight with Dad too. But whatever happened I'm proud of you Sammy like I said back at Indiana."

" Do you still?"

" Nah…in fact sometimes I wish you could just go back and have your apple pie life" Sam raised his eye brows. Brad shrugged.

" I just want us together…although selfish as it sound…I don't wanna be alone"

" That's the reason you want to stay split…so that you won't be alone?"

Brad shrugged again.

" De…Brad?"

" Yeah…but that's not the main part of it."

" What is?"

" just think about it man. Do you wanna die? Do you wanna loose yourself. I am a part of Dean but I'm different person. We all are. Knowing that doing the ritual you are loosing yourself…it's same like being sacrificing to some fugly scarecrow"

Sam sighed understanding the feeling.

" Would you still resent me for wanting to go to school"

" I want us…you ,dad and me together."

" just because I go to school doesn't mean we won't be a family"

" Don't make me remind the last four years"

" It's dad who said if go I should…" Sam began angrily ready to work up himself. Brad raised his hands.

" Yeah… Yeah I know …I was there...I don't understand you Sammy. You didn't follow orders or give a shit about what the old man said some times but you obeyed that fucking rule just too well" Sam scratched his head guiltily.

" yeah"

Brad gave him a small smile. His concentrate was back on the food.

" Guess I have to start researching for a hunt. Don't wanna a homicidal two big bros on my back"

Brad waved his hand dismissively. " No need I already got a one" Sam looked at him questioning.

" How? Written down all in a handkerchief may be" Brad shot him a look that had a mixture indignant and exasperation.

" No smartass…we got a witch to hunt" Sam got up from the couch excitedly.

" Really…you got her"

" Aha…Not my fault that those two hot heads weren't interested on knowing it"

" Great!"

" Yeah…I deserve a pat on the back" Brad said gulping the food down. Sam went over and smacked him on the head.

" Hey" Brad rubbed his head.

…………………………………………………………………….

**I know it's short but I'm updating almost weekly at least!**

**Please drop a review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I love to know that: )**

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below ****for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! **

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Caroline Ackles **

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**Meirelle**

**Chips03**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**SometimesAlways**

**Chocolate Rules **

**insanechildfanfic**

**Half-Winchester **

**pmsdevil01 **

**Strix Maleficia**

**Silent destiny**

**Trouble5**

**MDarksprit**

**SweetySmart****0505**

**Aj (This is my best friend who has threatened to strangle me if I don't update often enough. So thanks to her I'm trying my best to update at least weekly)**

**Ikchen**

**kikyogirl14 (thanks a billion for your lovely review. Made my day really good to see a new reviewer1 )**

**Thanks for reviewing continuously ! make me so happy to see old reviewers :D Hope I got every one's names down here **


	9. Chapter 9

**Only in my dreams, I own those smashing boys! **

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 9

"So we gonna call them?" Sam asked feeling more relieved after straightening few things with Brad.

"Nah…Let them cool off"

"So where's she?"

"Patience lil brother" Sam raised his eye brows and snorted. "Look whose talking?" Brad just rolled his eyes.

"You found any thing in the book?" Brad asked eyeing the books with a disapproving stare. Sam grimaced. "Haven't been much help. Wonder others got better luck than us in understanding this whole thing"

"Yeah well Missouri already have a one "Brad said with a matching grimace.

"Look how it turns out" Sam said sighing. "You think this is a curse?" Sam asked voicing one of his fears. They can't break curses other than avoiding it. If this thing has any bad effects on his big brother…

"Well I hope not…I mean it's kinda too cool to be a curse" Sam raised an eye brow at him.

Brad shrugged and turned on the TV. He sat down next to Sam on the couch shoving Sam's legs away.

They watched some crappy movie which Brad redo most of the dialogues and Sam joined in chuckling. They were pretty into the movie and didn't realize when the other two boys came in. Alec smacked them both on the head to inform the arrival.

"We asked for a hunt and not you two to relax and watch movies." Dean said dropping next to Sam. Alec sat on his bed.

"So you two hot head are cool now" Both Dean and Alec glared at Brad.

"And we do have a hunt!" Sam said indignantly.

"Yeah let me present you where our friendly witch is" Brad said fishing his wallet out and showing them the paper.

Dean grabbed it form Brad's hand; his eyes gleaming with joy. "You found her"

"Well her phone really…but at least we know something. I called her. Not that she picked it up and it went to the damn voice mail…talking about voice mail did I ever tell ya how much I seem to hate that damn thing" Alec rolled his eyes at Brad's ranting and read the address in the paper which was with him now.

"So why didn't you call us" Alec asked calculating the number of hours to reach there in his head.

"Oh…I don't know…may be because you two hot heads needed to cool down about what ever you are having in that mind. And it's not like we can rush there in about hour or so"

"Yeah it'll probably take around fifteen hours even we drove damn fast" Alec nodded rubbing his face.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's start packing and get the hell out of here." Dean said getting up.

"We already paid to the room…" Sam pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to go and persuade him to pay us back" Dean said dropping the duffel on the bed. Sam and Brad went back to their room to pack the things.

"You think Alec's cooled down?" Sam asked Brad as they entered their room. Brad cocked and eye brow. "Are you gonna shower him with more of your pain ass question Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes. "No…I'm not."

"Then?"

"I just don't want him moody"

"I bear up your brooding ass. So don't bitch about it"

"Hey" Sam said throwing one of his folded shirts at Brad's face that dodged it. Brad smirked at him.

Soon they were back in the Impala. Alec took the pleasure of persuading. Brad voiced that he must be full using the angst he had been having lately; once Alec was good far away from them. Whatever method Alec used on the manager he had been able to get a reasonable amount of money back.

Brad was on the driver seat with Dean next to him as he pushed Alec to the backseat with Sam. The youngest Winchester had been worried a little bit about Alec being with him since the older boy was on a pretty angry mood quite lately. Alec gave a reassuring squeeze on Sam's shoulder as if he had read the younger brother's mind. Sam smiled at him relieved that Alec is not about jump onto his throat. Dean and Alec finished their dinner inside the Impala with Brad still getting some tit bits out of it.

Sam wisely kept his mouth shut about the splitting up through out the ride. He had found out whose best to talk with. Brad definitely…and Dean too. Sam tried to analyze his three brothers in his head. Brad is the best choice to talk just stuff and hang around because he's damn talkative to a point where he becomes a total pain in the neck! He seems to let his feelings out only when he needs to reassure Sam. Dean is a good choice to talk too He's definitely the peacemaker and more protective of others…not that other two boys were not…Alec, Sam need to bond with the guy in a better way. Most of his tries had gone wrong in vain.

………………………….

They drove all night wanting nothing than to arrive the small town as quickly as possible fearing that they may miss the witch. It was Dean driving when they arrived with Led Zeppelin blasting from the radio to keep him and Alec awake. Sam and Brad were fast asleep in the back seat despite the loud music. It was around 6.00 a.m. when they finally reached Dean spotted a motel and turned the Impala inside. Dean yawned widely and rested his head on the steering wheel. "You go and check us in" He mumbled to Alec closing his eyes. He sent a silent thank to God for not letting him fall a sleep behind the wheel and get them all crashed.

Alec booked them two rooms and came back to the Impala and woke up the other boys with much difficulty. Dean drove to their room grumbling and yawning. He and Sam crashed into a one room. Dean was on the bed even without bothering to take the shoes off which a sleepy Sam did and then Sam was also back to sleep.

……………………….

Sam was first to wake up. He blinked at the creepy wall paper for the first time really seeing it and Sam's eyes widened. It was red with black cats printed on. _'What's with these motels'_ Sam sighed and rolled on to his stomach and turned his head to the next bed where Dean was snoring. Sam blinked few more time trying to fight the sleep away. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch which he was still wearing. It was near to 11.00 a.m. Sam groaned. Well they have a witch to deal with. This means he has to get out of the bed and get his annoying big brothers on their feet. Sam crawled out of his bed. He rubbed his stiff muscles and collects some clothes and went to shower. Thankfully the motel had hot water and Sam gladly let the water wake him up completely. He dressed up quickly and left a note to Dean in case if he wakes up before he comes back. Sam went to other boys' room. Since calling both the boys didn't have an effect, Sam used the spare key he was given from the manger. He wasn't able to wake the two boys just like Dean. Sam sighed and went back leaving a note to them too. He had asked for a restaurant and found a one.

Sam walked to the small restaurant as it was near to the motel. The restaurant wasn't crowded. There were two men eating on a far table gave him suspicious looks that made Sam uneasy. He was greeted by a middle age lady who smiled grimly at him while taking the order. Sam smiled at her awkwardly. She took the order and went back to the kitchen get the food. Sam looked around and was met with the eyes of the two men. Sam turned back to the counter. Something was definitely off in this place. Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. The woman came back with a paper and Sam gave her a forced smile. She handed the paper to him. Sam took it out and read it. It was a hand out of a missing person 25 years old guy called Ritchie Woods who have been missing for three days. Sam's eyes narrowed when he read the description.

"That is my nephew." The women said softly pain radiating in her voice. Sam sighed. That explained the grim attitude. "I'm sorry" Sam said sincerely feeling sorry of the lady. She nodded. "You plan to stay?" Sam looked at her from the paper. Her lips had formed a tight thin lips and Sam was pretty sure that her eyes looked suspicious.

"We just came here in the morning. Me and my brother...s" Sam sighed "We are on a road trip and just though to stop by to have a break" Her eyes soften but the suspicion never left. The other two men came to pay and closer Sam could see they are also looking at him suspiciously. Sam tensed. One of the men paid the woman. "We'll find him Molly." He said bitterly while shooting suspicious draggers at Sam. Once they left the Sam relaxed letting out a breathe he had unconsciously held on. Molly looked at him sadly. "People are suspicious on new arrivals" Molly offered him the food as a kid brought the take out bags. Sam nodded "Yeah I understand" Molly sighed. "This is the fourth missing…I don't understand what's going on. Police is doing everything they can but none of them were recovered" Sam's curiosity immediately caught the words fourth missing. "More had gone missing?" Molly nodded. "Yeah four boys in their 20s" Sam frowned at the statement. "I hope you'll find Ritchie really soon." Sam said hoping it with all his heart. Molly surprised him with a gentle squeeze on his hand. "Just be careful" Sam looked surprised at her for a moment and offered her a smile and started his way back to the motel.

………………………….

On the way back to the motel, wheels inside Sam's head immediately started working. This is the same town they found the witch who did have number of Wicca and Pagan books. It's not long for the Summer solstice which means they would be celebrating the solstice but it still doesn't explain the missing unless it is like Benders all over again.

Wicca and pagan practices are harmless they don't do human sacrifices. If what he is thinking is right then their friendly witch definitely is in some hybrid cult that practice both Wicca or Pagan and black magic. Sam raked his brain trying to remember he read anything like that in the books they found at witch's house but none came to his head. But then again this may be not their kind of problem. Sam ran his free hand through his hair and hurried to the motel.

When Sam came, Brad was up grumbling and trying to wake up Dean who ignored Brad's attempt and stayed on the bed. Alec was in the bathroom. Sam placed the food down on the table and grabbed Dean's duffel that had all the witch's books. He dumped it on the bed and quickly turned over the pages of a book he haven't read.

"Watcha' doing?" Brad asked Sam shaking Dean from his sleep.

"Fuck off" Dean mumbled against the pillow ignoring Brad.

"I will once you get your sleepy ass up. We got work to do man"

"No fair asshole. You and Sammy…" Dean opened one eye and looked at Brad. "It's Sam" his little brother corrected him from the book he got his nose stuck into. Dean opened his eyes and flipped onto his back.

"Yeah you and he were…." Dean yawned widely. "Fast asleep in the back seat while I was driving"

"Huh…" Brad scoffed and let go of Dean. He reached for the coffee which was more welcoming than his cranky counterpart. "So what are you doing there Sam" Sam's head nodded to something unknown. Brad shook his head. _'He must be buried in some freaky information for his encyclopedia' _

Alec walked into their room from the other. First thing he did was pulling Dean out of the bed. Dean groaned as his sore body ached with pain and he winced. Both Brad and Alec winced along with Dean. He shooed Dean to the bathroom and started on the coffee. Alec glanced at the youngest Winchester who was flipping the pages of the books and fingering the context in a quick reference which is something he always used when he needed to get the information store faster than usual.

"Early rise geek boy?" Sam looked at him and gave a forced small smile which got both Brad and Alec in to the concern level of big brother levels.

"Ok dude out with it!" Brad said crossing is hands over his chest. Sam raised his eye brows at him.

"You got a location of the witch'

"Nope just the town!" Brad sighed. "We'll have to find her"

"That won't be very hard I mean this is a one freaky small town" Alec said.

"Yeah and we got a problem"

"Other than the witch what?"

"Four young guys have gone missing" Sam answered as Dean was out of the bathroom still his short hair wet. He leaned on the door frame and started drying his hair.

"And that's our problem because?" Alec asked raising an eye brow.

"You found the witch here who is bad news with a capital B and she's does black magic. With the summer Solstice is coming…you know people who Wicca celebrate it"

"Yeah they do but Wicca doesn't involve harmful practices let alone human sacrifices. Not many cultures do human sacrifices any more" Dean said walking towards the bed and dropped the wet towel on it. Sam scowled at Dean who ignored him and peeked at the book grabbing his own coffee and taking a sip of it.

"Beside summer solstice is the longest day of the year and it's hardly consider to be dark"

"Well in Litha "Sam started and paused for a moment. "That's how summer solstice is called in Wicca…It's one of the time the magic is powerful" Dean smirked.

"Yeah that it is a time at which there is a battle between light and dark. The Oak King is seen as the ruler of the year between winter solstice and summer solstice, and the Holly King from summer to winter."

"Holly King does weaken the power of the Oak King and serves as a reminder that at the time of full light, the forces of darkness begin to grow" Alec continued with the same matching smirk.

"The Holly King reaches his full power at Winter Solstice" Brad finished.

Sam opened his mouth but shut it again surprised that his big brother knew.

"They said that witches go out to meet dark forces and evil spirits appears which is why people gather herbs and flowers to decorate the houses" Sam said eyeing his big brother

"Yep cuz they give protection. Shield them from evil spirits" Dean said snorting "St John's Wort"

"Chase-devil I like that one" Alec quipped.

"But you know the best part is the one where they put all those herbs under the pillow and dreams about their future spouse. I wonder whether include sex" Brad said licking his lips.

"Brad!" Other three boys said in an incredulous voice. Brad shrugged.

"Still this doesn't explain what happen to those guys. They could have been just kidnapped by a serial killer and not some cult." Alec said pointing out.

"Yeah I know" Sam ran a hand through his hair. "But we don't know about her true practices. I mean she could be belonging to new evilly improved hybrid cult" Dean a raised an eye brow and Sam shrugged. It was an idea. "She may be just interested in Wicca and pagan. I mean even we know some basic stuff and also she left those books"

"You could be right… God know how many off spring cult creating around these days." Alec said forming his lips into a thin line.

"This means we have to research more." Sam said nodding. "Yeah and help" Brad said with a twitch in his lips.

"Caleb!" the four chimed together.

"Yeah that guy knows his shit" Alec nodded. Caleb was a pretty expert in cults and most of the demonic information. He would know some lead in this.

"I hope they have Wi-fi in their library. Then we could have searched more." Sam

"K you and Dean head for the library me and Brad, will go and check with the people that went missing." Alec said giving a nod to Dean and walked out.

"Be careful the people in the town are not that friendly" Sam warned to Alec's back.

"We'll work our charm" Brad said clapping Sam on the back. He took the food with him leaving enough for Dean and Sam and rushed out to the door after Alec.

"I thought me being no 1 gave me the right to order and boss around." Dean said with the burger stuffed inside. Sam gave him an amused look.

"Don't complain. He's sort of a part of you after all" Sam chuckled.

They asked the way to the library. Both of them headed the way manager pointed out. They passed the small restaurant not seeing the curious eyes that were watching them from the restaurant.

TBC

……………………………………

**I hope the chapter isn't crappy and bored to you. I struggled with this chapter for two weeks to get it about this much but I'm still not happy about it. And I don't mean any disrespect for the Wicca and Pagan practices. I hope I got the facts right though.**

**I thought that Caleb would know a lot about cults and demonic info since he was the one who told about Deavas to Dean. Please drop a review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I love to know that: ) **

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below for**** the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! **

**pmsdevil01 **

**Half-Winchester **

**Caroline Ackles **

**Meirelle**

**Chips03**

**SometimesAlways**

**Chocolate Rules**

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma****1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**insanechildfanfic**

**Strix Maleficia**

**Silent destiny**

**Trouble5**

**MDarksprit**

**SweetySmart****0505**

**Aj **

**kikyogirl14**

**Cat**

**okameprin**

**Anime's-mistress**

**Ikchen**

**Klarstjerne**

**Thanks for reviewing continuously ! make me so happy to see old reviewers :D and happy to see new people .Hope I got every one's names down here **


	10. Chapter 10

**Only in my dreams, I own those smashing boys! **

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 10**

The library wasn't any much of different from the restaurant. They were showered with the suspicious looks from the librarian to all the other people in the library.

"You weren't wrong about this town not being friendly…" Dean sighed at another suspicious look.

"I mean man some of the chicks even didn't crack a smile at me"

Sam chuckled.

"Probably your flirting genes are getting expired" Dean groaned and threw him scowl.

"Or better yet…Brad must have gotten them all" Dean punched him. Sam laughed and followed Dean to the Wi-fi section.

Sam browsed through old newspapers to check for similar incidents; disappearing around summer solstice. During his five hours search, Sam found four news paper articles that came up in 1996, 1986, 1976 and 1966. All of them dating around June 22 to June 25 in different places but thank God with similar incidents…which were described as unusual. After taking the print outs Sam read the articles highlighting the important information. Damn! Whatever is going on now; it has been going on for awhile. Each of those years five young people have died. All of theirs throats were slit and symbols were cut in to their chests and forearms. Sam shuddered. The symbols cuts in the forearms were upside down pentacles. Sam frowned at the photos. He grabbed the articles and hurried down to Dean who was busy in a conversation with a young girl. Sam rolled his eyes and tapped Dean on the shoulder. Dean looked over his shoulder and nodded at him .Sam watched Dean patting the girl on the hand reassuring and she offered a weak smile to him.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking back at the girl. She was sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"What was what?" Dean asked not looking back.

Sam raised an eye brow and made his 'You know damn well what I'm taking about' face. Dean shrugged. "She was one of the friends of the guys who went missing. Name of the guy is Matt…age 24. He's the local vet's son. The guy is an eco freak. If he's not around his house you can find him in the lovely woods in the western borders. He scouts through the place to find if there are any injured animals."

"And that girl told you all those stuff….you are just a random guy"

"Yeah well apparently what ever you think, I still have my charming genes kicking ass" Sam chuckled.

"So you found any thing interesting?"

"Whatever is going on Dean, it's pretty big." Dean stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"Ok! So we need our team then huh?"

"Yeah! I hope they'll be able to find anything" Sam said rubbing his eyes warily.

"Well you know me man...I know my job" Sam smiled at his brothers' reply. Yeah Alec and Brad would have information about the other kidnappings… hopefully. They dropped into Molly's restaurant for food. It was past 3.00 p.m. and that was enough to make Dean hungry again.

…………………………

Alec and Brad met them back at the motel. Sam showed them what he found. Alec went through the photos of the dead bodies.

"Son of a bitch!" Alec cursed running a hand through his hair. "This is crazy"

"The upside down pentacles?" Brad said frowning.

"Well, they consider it a satanic symbol in some cults" Sam supplied.

"Yeah but it's not. I mean it mostly provides protection" Brad said scratching his head.

"Pentacles are used to symbolize the evoking of a spirit or energy ... That makes it true to any form energy being" Sam said

"Huh?" Dean exclaimed from the other bed.

"What?" Alec turned around and asked him.

"There's one scary pattern in this!"

"In what?" Brad walked towards the bed.

"You know the age patterns of the previous victims?"

"Yeah…this year it's gonna be 22, 23, 24, 25, and 26" Sam said joining Brad and Dean.

"Look, in 1966 ages of the victims were 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15. Get the differences of each age and add them" Dean showed them the paper he had been writing down the ages.

"It makes ten." Sam said fingering the writing Dean did.

"Yeah and this happens again in ten years time in 1976 and check out the next list. When you get the difference and add them it's ten again" Dean's finger ran through the 22, 23, 24, 25, and 26 which were for 1976

"Same deal with the 33, 34,35,36,37 in 1986"

"And the whole thing repeats again." Dean fingered 1996 which was showed 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15.

"Yeah that's how I figured out that it's gonna be 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 this year"

"And look at the victims...I mean in 1966 they are boys. 1976 girls, 1986 boys, 1996 girls and 2006…" Sam said clicking his tongue.

"Well we know its guys."

"You found any thing bout the missings?"

"Sheriff's son Mike Stevenson, 26. Ritchie Woods 25, Matt Taylor, 24 local vet's son and Karl Kurt, 23. Disappeared to thin air in within last two days. I think that we should check out the woods" Brad sighed.

"How did you find that out?"

"Alec went to sheriffs and said that he's a private investigator and offered help. We can't really use FBI here. Too risky. And if the boys are not found on time feds would be here anyway."

"Well today is 18th June, summer solstice is on 21st." Sam said thoughtfully.

"That doesn't leave us that long"

"Fuck!" the three boys attention snapped to Alec who had the map sprawled on the bed.

"What?" Dean asked jumping to his feet and hurrying to Alec.

"Dude this is so freaking not good"

'Tell me that again man."

"When you were saying, about the ages that code thingy sorta hit me….you see dad didn't miss the pattern" he pointed to the journal. Indeed their dad had done his homework too.

"Damn that's why I felt familiar with this" Dean slapped his forehead.

"Well I'll be damned! Look at this" Alec showed the map on the bed they were red dots done by Alec on the map.

"These are the towns where the murders happened before and now. I added this town and when I connect them see what I got!" Alec drew the lines.

"Holy crap!" Dean and Brad cursed simultaneously. It was forming a star with each town as a point.

"Yeah…whatever this guys are doing sacrifices for, it'll be pretty damn powerful."

"Yeah the numbers…three is a powerful number in Wicca. Look at the pattern of the ages. Same three age blocks are repeating. Not to mention the fact that five is known to have influence of Mars. And Witches think of the pentagon as a force or power contained and controlled by divine wisdom…or vice versa in this case." Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah this is getting more and more confusing." Alec growled softly.

"You called Caleb?" Sam asked while reading through the journal. How the hell did he miss this entry?

"Yeah I did. He's in Texas. Working on a poltergeist. He said that he'll look up for it pretty fast"

"Dad must have known some thing about this. We should call dad?" Sam asked doubtfully wondering whether Alec would get pissed again.

"Yeah I guess we should" Alec said after a while rubbing his face. "I'll call him." Sam said grabbing the phone out. He dialed the number and as usual after few rings it went to the voice mail.

"Voice mail." Sam huffed.

"Probably still pissed at us."

"If I'm right we are the ones who got pissed and walked out." Sam said smirking. Alec and Brad had started on the food. "Is there a time you guys are not hungry at all?" Sam asked incredulously. "This is a growing body. It needs its fuel" Sam raised his eye brow and grabbed his sandwiches before it ended up inside the pits of his big brother… or brothers. Sam looked at Dean who was stretched out on the bed, eyes half shut.

"You aren't hungry?"

"Nah…I'll eat later"

"Whoa! That's surprising" Sam said grabbing the papers from Alec's hand to do a reread again, just in case he wouldn't miss any important stuff.

"Yeah well whatever…." Dean yawned widely. "Dude…if you are sleepy just get on the damn bed and sleep. You are tiring me too" Brad grumbled. Dean threw a pillow at him and snuggled in to the bed to sleep.

…………………………………………..

…**7.00 p.m. in Molly's restaurant…**

Jason Miller had been pretty worried about what's going on around his town. People are missing, not to mention young guys. His parents had not been happy that he volunteered to the search parties for Ritchie who was one of his closest friends. He was pretty safe with the search parties because they never left him alone. Their searching wasn't much of a success. They had been searching through the woods in western borders, where Matt had also gone missing. That was one of the main reasons for them to look in the woods. Matt was a total animal lover. He was almost always inside the woods helping the sick and hurt animals. And the guy knows his tracks damn well. He couldn't get lost unless something bad had happened to him. Jason sighed. Their searching group came back when night was approaching but there was another searching group spending the night in the woods to starts over again early in the next morning. Sheriff was in that team along with Matt's dad. Speaking of sheriff…Mike…Jason let out another suffering sigh. Mike and Ritchie are his closest friends here and Jason as pretty worried about them. He took another swing of the beer and emptied it. He dragged his tired body to the counter. There was a tall lanky guy. Jason stared at him for a while admiring the height. 'Must be about 6 3'' The tallest guy he had seen is their sheriff Peter who is also 6 3'. The guy looked at him and smiled. Jason smiled at him. 'Must be dropping by…bad timing though…people aren't that friendly these days' the guy was paying Molly for his food. Molly came from the counter when she saw him. She enveloped him in a hug thanking him for coming to the help. Jason hugged her tightly and told her that they'll find Ritchie soon.

"Now, you be careful ok?" She patted him on the cheek and gave the pizza. Jason smiled at her warmly and went towards the door almost dragging his feet with effort.

"Hey son wait for me…I'll come with ya to the farm" Charlie, the carpenter called after him who had also helped them in their search. Jason was glad that Charlie was coming along because he really didn't fancy the idea of going home by himself. They started down the road along the woods talking about the kidnappings and other random stuff.

Jason was totally unprepared when six men just attacked him from the shadows in the wood and was stunned when Charlie joined them.

"You are part of this?" Jason asked almost not taking his eyes off from Charlie who gave him a smug smile. They grabbed him and tried to drag him towards the wood. Jason tried to kick and wriggle out of their grasp. He felt a cold cloth coming towards his face which made him struggle more. No way was he going to let them drug him. But the hands were strong and his tired body wasn't helping, not even the adlinerine rush. Jason was almost dragged into the darkness but he faintly heard a "Hey!" and suddenly he was released … more like yanked away. Jason fell on to his knees away from the men to the sidewalk. He crawled to the shadows of the trees trying to hide from the crazy men. In the dim light along the road showed who came to his rescue. It was the tall guy from Molly's restaurant….and wow the dude knew how to fight. Jason blinked blearily at the guy who tackled Charlie and throwing him a punch. 'Oh no…there's some one behind you' Jason wanted to scream at the guy but he's mouth seem to be full of cotton. One of the men hit the tall guy behind the back with a shot gun. The guy stumbled forward which was enough for the other guys and Charlie to get up and tackle him down. Charlie grabbed a knife out of his boots and Jason heard a painful groan from his rescuer. Jason wanted to go there and help…but he was far too tired. He saw the man who hit the guy coming towards him. Jason got up weakly and tried to run…but in vain he fell down stumbling as the drug had weakened him a good deal. Jason couldn't get away from the man. The man grabbed him and threw him back to the road where he landed with a thump near Charlie. Jason looked wearily at the tall guy who was unconscious on the ground few feet away from him bleeding heavily from his forehead and …..His shirt was soaking with blood. Charlie kicked the guy on the stomach and even unconscious he curled ever so slightly. Charlie came to Jason's view.

" You see this…one crazy move I'll cut you open like I did for that kid over there" He grabbed Jason's face and forced him to look at the guy who was being dragged out carelessly by the other two men.

"Now why don' ya cooperate here!" Charlie snarled and Jason nodded his head terrified. The cloth was back on his face and Jason didn't struggle this time and let the drug take him to darkness…he hadn't got a choice. The last thing that came to his mind, ….who was that tall guy who came to his rescue and was hurt...

**TBC**

**Please drop a review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I love to know that: ) **

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! **

**Chocolate Rules**

**romi.luvz.jared (thanks a bunch for the support girl and Happy Birthday dear. Have a wonderful birthday)**

**pmsdevil01 **

**Half-Winchester **

**Caroline Ackles **

**Meirelle**

**Chips03**

**SometimesAlways**

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**insanechildfanfic**

**Strix Maleficia**

**Silent destiny**

**Trouble5**

**MDarksprit**

**SweetySmart0505**

**Aj **

**kikyogirl14**

**Cat**

**okameprin**

**Anime's-mistress**

**Ikchen**

**Klarstjerne**

**Thanks for reviewing continuously ! make me so happy to see old reviewers :D and happy to see new people .Hope I got every one's names down here**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own the boys...if I did Dean would never go to hell sigh**

**I am very sorry that I couldn't update soon. Real life had been a bit crazy but I'm back to writing. A special thanks and a huge hug to Muffy Morrigan for doing her magic fingers**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 11

Jason was rudely awakened by splash of cold water. His head pounded and someone was shaking him which was not helpful at all. Jason forced his eyes open as whoever was shaking him had enough and slapped him. Blinking few times he looked around. It was a dark room with only one light. Jason stared at the place for some moments trying to get his eyes adjusted to the almost darkness. His hands were bound behind and he was lying on his side. He recognized Charlie and was pretty disgusted at the fact that this man was double-faced lair. Jason glared at the man. He took another look around since his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. There were three more men but he knew none of them. Charlie nodded at one of the men and he walked out of the room. Jason struggled to loose his bounds but it only burned his wrists. He was grabbed by his hair and he came to face face with Charlie who snarled at him to stay still. Jason heard the door opening and closing and more foot steps. The new comers were two women. One was about 30 years old and the other was about 50 years old. Jason glared at them.

"So he's 22?" The young woman asked in a cold voice that made hair stand on the back of his hair.

"Yes and now all the sacrifices are ready." Charlie answered.

"Good…and you said you got another kid."

"Yeah," Charlie snorted. "He came to rescue…well should have just walked away."

"Some one from here?" The other woman asked her and as she turned light was on her face. Jason grasped. It was librarian, Jenny Brooks… _'What the is wrong with this people,'_ Jason thought absently.

"No…he's not from here…boys bring him here." Charlie ordered. Jason heard the door opening and closing and soon the guy was dragged inside. They dropped him and turned his face upwards. The younger woman let out a whistle.

"Sam Winchester." She hissed the name angrily. _'Oh they know each other. Damn I hope the guy is not a bad dude too. This is just getting too much.' _ Jason watched as the younger woman circled around him as a predator. _'On the second thought …he must not be the bad guy.' _ He eyed the loathing look in the women's eyes.

"Winchester…..damn Sara! This can't be god. This must be John Winchester's kid."

"Huh…knew their name was familiar. Had the nerve to follow me all the way here even after I gave them piece of my mind."

"He caught the act?"

"He and his brother…" Sara snorted. "Or…brothers."

"What do you mean by brothers?"

"I was pissed at them. My years of work and all were lost to his brother. I cast a spell on him. Got them split into three." She grinned. "I don't believe anyone knows a counter spells." Jason's eye brows rose. _'Ok, she's psycho…Big time!'_

"Of course that's why they are here. Do you honestly think they'll let this down? After you split him. You better knew what you are doing Sara. This may risk all our lives," Jenny said in a cold voice. Sara spun around and looked her.

"Look Jenny…in their line of work…they face danger each and every day…there's a risk and this way they'll die none the less. Sam and John can look out for one Dean...They can't always keep their eyes open for three of them. Now that the Sammy is here we can take care of him easily. How old do you think he is?"

"Looks like 21 or 22." Charlie frowned.

"We'll just wait till he wakes up won't we. Patch him up. I don't want him bleed out. I need him alive for his brothers to see." Sara said. Jenny marched out of the room and Sara followed her, frowning.

Charlie and the other men dragged them to another room after he bandaged Sam's wound, and there was Mike, Ritchie, Matt and Karl chained in the room. Soon, both he and Sam were tied too. He turned to Ritchie who looked at him sad.

"Well, dude, we were searching for ya."

Ritchie chuckled. "Good for you…Least you found me. Who's the other guy?"

"He came to help me." Ritchie chuckled again.

"Well what a pair you made."

"Yeah...I hope he's ok," Jason said worriedly looking at the pale young man next to him.

………………

Sam's first thought was pain when he came to consciousness. His head was throbbing and there was intense pain coming from his left side. Sam tried to open his eyes but the eyelids were damn heavy. He tried to talk but only a soft moan left. He heard a soft voice saying some thing. Sam tried to work his mouth to form a word and with some effort he managed to croak out a weak "De…" He groaned at the buzzing noise. Sam winced and moaned. He tried to open his eyes again wanting to have his big brother with him more than any thing. "De…" he whimpered at the pain ran in his torso. Sam struggled to open his eyes and with much effort he finally managed to open his eyes and he blearily blinked at the fuzzy surroundings. A wave of dizziness hit him and Sam let his eyes shut. After few minutes he tried again. Another wave of dizziness and nausea threatened him, Sam swallowed hard, feeling his lips and throat all dry. He licked his lips, trying to wet them.

Blinking few times, he managed to get his focus back… it was still fuzzy but he was regaining his senses. Sam rolled his head weakly, wincing at the pain that burst in his head, to where he was hearing the buzzing. There were a bunch of guys looking worriedly at him...but Dean wasn't there. _'Where's Dean?'_

He rolled his head to the other side but his big brother still wasn't there. When Sam tried to move, he realized he was bound. He cursed inwardly.

"Sam?" an unfamiliar voice called out and the youngest Winchester tensed.

"Sam?" the voice called again. Sam slowly turned his head towards the voice. It was those guys, but he knew none of them. So how the hell did they know his name? Most importantly, where was Dean.

"Dean?" Happy that he formed the word, Sam licked his dry lips. The guy next to him frowned.

"Dean?" he asked Sam—who wanted to roll his eyes.

"Dude I thought his name is Sam," another guy said. This time Sam did roll his eyes.

" Where's...Dean?" Sam asked, slurring. He winced as a fresh pain ran through his torso when he tried to move and sit in a more comfortable position.

"There's no Dean here...um...we were...kidnapped," the guy next to him said. Sam let out a painful chuckle.

"Yeah...figured... out that... much." He sighed. Sam tried to remember what happen but every thing seemed to be fuzzy. _'Wish you were here Dean...hope you are ok and getting me out of this mess.' _ And he was so tired. All he wanted was to curl and sleep.

...

Jason was about worried Sam, seeing the young man's eyes slipping close. After all, the guy got hurt because of him. Jason was pretty sure Sam was concussed, since he couldn't seem to remember anything, Jason figured letting him fall sleep might not be the best idea.

"Sam...man, don't fall asleep," Jason called out worriedly. Sam slowly turned his head and grimaced.

"Wha' happen?" Sam asked, blinking tiredly as his eye lids keep trying to close.

"Well, I got attacked on my way home...you came to help me and they knocked you out and, um... stabbed you," Jason said in a matter-of-fact voice. He needed to keep Sam awake.

"How...my...name..." Sam's eyes kept closing.

"Hey...hey..." Jason called him

"M' listening," Sam mumbled, eyes hooded.

"There's a woman who knows you."

"Know…me?" Sam's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, said something about you and your brother."

Sam licked his lips "Dean?"

"Oh, yeah, your brother...she said that name, and she knows your dad, too."

Jason noticed that Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the door opened and Charlie and another guy walked in with some water bottles. Once every two hours the guys come inside to give them water. Charlie knelt down beside them.

"Oh good...You are awake," he said, grabbing a fistful of Sam's hair. Sam winced and his face was strained with pain. "You have an old friend to see."

Sam's heart sped. _'Oh God, this can't be good!' _

…………………………..

TBC

**Please drop a review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I love to know that : -D **

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! I hope I got every one here.**

**Muffy Morrigan **

**Chocolate Rules**

**romi.luvz.jared **

**pmsdevil01 **

**Half-Winchester **

**Caroline Ackles **

**Meirelle**

**Chips03**

**SometimesAlways**

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**insanechildfanfic**

**Strix Maleficia**

**Silent destiny**

**Trouble5**

**MDarksprit**

**SweetySmart0505**

**Aj **

**kikyogirl14**

**Cat**

**okameprin**

**Anime's-mistress**

**Ikchen**

**Klarstjerne**

**domina420**

**Emod**

**silent.destiney**

**Blonde604**

**Lil Green Devil**

**MidnightShadow21**

**Nellasnape**

**StrGazr04**

**Ticketyboo103**

**kimmyd75p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own the boys...if I did Dean would never go to hell sigh**

**A special thanks and a huge hug to Muffy Morrigan for doing her magic fingers**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 12

Sam tried to calm his breathing and it wasn't easy when there was pain running through his battered body. He closed his eyes, and with a huge effort took a few deep breaths and concentrated on calming his breathing. The way the guy said he had an old friend to see meant trouble, and Sam needed to keep his cool to face whoever this so called 'friend' was.

Sam vaguely heard a footsteps coming towards him. Now that he had his eyes closed, it was far more comforting to slip into sleep. But he had no chance when someone grabbed his hair. Sam winced. _'I'll be happy if you leave my hair alone.' _

"Open your eyes boy." His hair was yanked again. Sam opened his eyes and let out a growl which sounded more like a groan. It was the guy again, smiling like an idiot. Sam glared at him.

"Now…now Sammy…" A shrill voice said and the fingers gasping his hair left. Sam gently turned his head towards the voice.

"It's Sam," he said, grinding his teeth at the woman who was smirking at him. There was something familiar about her that Sam couldn't place just in. _'So she's the old friend!'_

"Well, whatever… But the important question is how is your brother doing…? Or my bad, brothers…doing?" It took a few minutes for him to realize what she said as he was trying to remember when he had more than a one brother. And the realization hit him hard.

"You are that …hoodoo witch?" Sam said, flinching as she ran a hand through his brown mop.

"Congratulations, Sam, for figuring it out. Although, I was worried about the concussion. Well done, but lets get back to my original question…How are your brothers doing?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"When they find you… You'll wish… You didn't ask that question," Sam growled at her, trying weakly to turn his head from her hands.

"Oh…I don't know." She smiled sweetly. "It depends on few things actually."

"You're … Doing the… Ritual?"

"Our coven is... So is this the reason why you're here? Because of the rituals?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We…GPS your… Phone" Sam smiled smugly at her, although it was a weak smile. She was obviously pissed and glared at him. "Then saw... The… The pattern…I don't even… Fit to … It… And… " Sam swallowed as he was feeling more drained with each minute now that the initial adlenerine rush had worn off. "And… Dean will be here…" Sam let his tired eyes close. He didn't care what the witch was up to. His big brothers would come and he'd be safe.

His hair was yanked again and it was becoming annoying. Sam opened his eyes with effort and glared at the witch. "How much do you know abut the ritual?"

"Enough…To…Stop you" Sam muttered, his eyes closing. His eyes snapped opened again as she slapped him. _'What the hell?'_ Sam growled at her angrily as she grabbed his collar.

"I want to know how much!" she demanded, anger blazing in her eyes.

"We…Age pattern…On 20th midnight…Summer solstice…" Sam licked his dry lips. "Only have…To…Find you." Too tired to see the reaction from the crazy woman, Sam let his eyes close. He was shoved back and his head connected with something hard. Sam winced at the added pain. He heard some angry shouting but they were not clear, most of the words were muffled. Sam slipped into blissful darkness… Away from pain and fear.

………………..

Sam was rudely awakened by someone roughly dragging. He felt his already battered body hitting a damp floor and his breath was knocked out . The youngest Winchester blinked, shivering as the floor was cold. He curled up, trying to overcome the shivers and was surprised to find he wasn't bound anymore. He blinked again, finally getting a clear view. He saw the guy who had been a prick, yanking his hair. The guy snarled at him saying something about needing to keep him away from the ritual place. _'Damn is it already midnight?' _ Sam thought worriedly. Apparently he wasn't going to be dragged into the ritual but Sam was worried about others. _'I hope Dean found those guys before too late.'_

Sam hugged himself, curling up to find warmth. He flinched when the door was slammed. Slowly, Sam let his eyes close, too tired to keep them open. He drifted in and out of consciousness, shivering from the cold and pain.

Sam barely noticed the soft touch on his forehead. The cool hand was comforting and Sam leaned into the touch unconsciously. There were soft spoken words and the fingers were running through his hair, and for a change not yanking at his hair. Sam opened his heavy eyes and blinked seeing the bleary figure bent over him, talking. He caught the word 'Sammy' and the gentle fingers running through his hair meant only one thing. His big brother. Sam winced and a small whimper slipped out of his lips when Dean's hand touched the side of his forehead that was throbbing. He blinked at the bleary figure still with unfocused eyes and called out to Dean in a small whisper not wanting it to be an illusion and wanting to make sure. "Yep Kiddo it's me." Sam sighed in relief at the comforting words.

………………………………….

_24 hours earlier_

Dean was fast asleep when Brad shook him awake from his wonderful dream. Cursing, Dean got up to see the panicked face of Alec. Worried himself, he got up quickly.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"It's Sammy," Alec said while rummaging through the duffel wildly and grabbing

"Sammy?" Dean asked, panic setting in. "Dude what's going on?"

" Brad went to the bar to hustle. Sam went with him to get the dinner. It's almost an hour and a half since he had gone and I tried to call Sam. His phone is out of service and then Brad called your phone saying that there was a guy that went missing at the diner. Brad had tried to call Sam too, he can't reach him. I hope he's okay," Alec said, grabbing the guns and throwing a one to Dean who caught it.

"Let me get something on." Dean hurried to the duffel and got some clothes out for himself. "Brad's got the Impala, we should walk to the diner. We might spot something. Sam would have taken that road," Alec said full in hunter mode. Dean sighed worriedly. _ 'Shit we shouldn't have left him all alone.'_

…………………………..

Dean and Alec hurried along the road, around flashing the lights to check for anything unusual. Alec took the left side, while Dean walked on right side. It was a 15 minute walk to the diner from their motel.

Dean replayed the whole event of the kidnapping in his head. Of all the guys that were kidnapped, they had the same age pattern as their father noted in the journal. But Sam didn't fit the ages. A 23-year-old had already been kidnapped. Dean frowned. _'Did we miss something in the connections…or…'_

"Shit!" Alec's curse brought Dean's attention back.

"What?" Dean asked, rushing towards him.

"There's blood here" Alec said darkly, kneeling down on the ground. They shared a worried look. "It seems fresh, there's a trail. Whoever was hurt must have been dragged away," Alec muttered and got up. Dean flashed the light around. _'This is so not good.'_

"Sam!" Alec called out, walking along the blood trail that led to the small forest along the road. Dean and Alec followed the trail. It led them away from the main road to a small driveway. There was a small puddle of blood on the pavement. Alec kicked the ground angrily. "They must have taken a damn vehicle"

Dean rubbed his forehead. _'Fuck!'_

"Okay, alright. We should be going back to the diner. Brad might have found something," Dean said with a huff and hurried back to the main road. Alec followed him, cursing.

………………………………….

There were quite a number of people gathered at the diner. They found Brad looking at the diner with a scowl.

"Hey," Dean called. Brad who turned to look at them, sighing in relief.

"Man, am I glad to see you two. These people are driving me nuts," Brad muttered. "What's going on?"

"A guy called Jason is missing. He was in the search party for Ritchie. He came here with them and headed back home but he never made it home. I asked the woman who owns the diner. She's the one who gave the take out to Sammy and then had said good bye to Jason," Brad said, frowning. "They're waiting for the sheriff to come, so they can figure out what's going on and try to find the kid. Any news of Sam?"

"We found a trail of blood. It went along the woods to a small driveway. But after that nothing. They must have taken a vehicle," Alec said, clenching his fists.

"I shouldn't have left him alone," Brad said, staring blankly at the diner's wall.

"It was not your fault. We didn't know about this." Dean sighed, leaning onto the Impala next to him. "Hell man I don't even get it."

"You know what? We shouldn't be hanging around here, we should be going down that road and looking for Sam," Alec said, throwing his arms up.

"I know, but we also have to tell the sheriff Sam's missing. We need help from people who know this place," Dean said in a matter-of-fact voice. "What I don't get is what happened. You know all these kidnappings—they're not just randomly picked up. Only the guys that fit the age pattern are kidnapped."

"Someone on the inside is doing this," Brad said, drawing his lips into a thin line. "Which means we can't trust everyone here."

"Sam's missing might not have any connection to the kidnappings at all," Alec said, rubbing his forehead.

None of them heard the footsteps of the sheriff as they were far too engrossed in their own worry and conversation. The sheriff cleared his throat and brought their attention to him.

"I would like to talk with you." The sheriff didn't look pleased and he was scowling at them with cold eyes.

The brothers eyed each other worriedly, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

**TBC**

**I'm not happy with this chapter at all. I was battling with this for days…I hope it's all right.****Please drop a review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I love to know that **

**And very huge thanks and hugs go to all those who mentioned below for the support…for the lovely reviews especially, adding the story to favorites and story alerts! I hope I got every one here.**

**Muffy Morrigan **

**Chocolate Rules**

**romi.luvz.jared **

**ILoveSupernatural**

**V956970**

**supernaturalisawsome**

**pmsdevil01 **

**Half-Winchester **

**Caroline Ackles **

**Meirelle**

**Chips03**

**SometimesAlways**

**Motherlyclucker**

**SingleMinded**

**DarkLotus420**

**Sabinka**

**JHNNangel13**

**WofOZ**

**dimma1**

**lilja89**

**supernaturalfan0718**

**summergirl**

**suzijacuzi,**

**Deanlovr**

**StrGazr01**

**AmethystSiri**

**Natalie**

**Dark Toy**

**Princess Kitsune Hi**

**insanechildfanfic**

**Strix Maleficia**

**Silent destiny**

**Trouble5**

**MDarksprit**

**SweetySmart0505**

**Aj **

**kikyogirl14**

**Cat**

**okameprin**

**Anime's-mistress**

**Ikchen**

**Klarstjerne**

**domina420**

**Emod**

**silent.destiney**

**Blonde604**

**Lil Green Devil**

**MidnightShadow21**

**Nellasnape**

**StrGazr04**

**Ticketyboo103**

**kimmyd75p**


End file.
